Down and Out
by Ellie-Ohhh
Summary: Teenage wasteland had never really seemed that appealing. That was, until he met her. Ferb/OC
1. Chapter 1

So, this is just something I thought up while watching a Phineas and Ferb marathon while I was babysitting. I think Ferb is hot, so this is for all the others who think Ferb is hot too. More chapters to come if you like it.

* * *

He sighed as he stared out the window. He really should've been paying attention, it was actually quite unlike him to stare aimlessly out the window. That was Phineas' job. Phineas was is step-brother, not that he minded really. When his father had first told him that he would be marrying Linda he was only slightly weary, if Linda made his father happy then he was happy, besides Linda was nice and caring. She was most definitely the mother he never had.

He never really knew his mother, he didn't have any fond memories of her or even something of hers to hold dear. All he had was a tattered old black and white picture of her, she was beautiful. And that's really all he knew, besides the ever obvious fact that she had indeed left them when Ferb was a baby. He tired not to dwell on his families past though, he had a family that he loved. Linda was his mother, Phineas was the brother he always wanted, Candice the sister he never knew he wanted, and Perry, their pet platypus.

He realized then that it had started to rain, the drops of water hitting the window like pellets. Why couldn't it just be summer already? He loved the Fall, he really did, it was his favorite season. The way the wind blew and how it was never too hot and never too cold. The yellow leaves from the maple trees that lined their street, Candace away at collage, and... Marjorie Addams, and her paintings that were always hung in the wall showcases.

He loved the Fall, really he did, but their was just something about the summers that made him never want to be anywhere else than Danville, with the humid air and the bright sun. Summer was his time to shine, along with Phineas. But it was different in the summer, Phineas shined all the time, everyone loved and adored him with his playful smirk and witty personality. It wasn't Phineas' fault for how different they were and it wasn't like he had ever actually tired to outshine Ferb, it just always tended to happen. Ferb didn't blame Phineas, he really didn't, he couldn't really even if he wanted to. Phineas was his best friend, his brother, the practicly grew up together.

It just irked him sometimes, how Phineas got all the attention. He supposed some of it was his fault considering how he rarely, if ever, spoke. He enjoyed being silent, if you didn't talk much it insinuated you weren't there and then one could find out what people really thought. Besides, it wasn't as if he really had all that much to say, if a topic came across he found interesting, he would put his two cents in. When he needed too he would discuss things with Phineas, that's all it really boiled down too. He was smart in school and Phineas was smart with people, that's just the way it had always been, and he figured that's the way it would always be.

He tore his eyes away from the barely visible window, covered by rain, and glanced a few rows over. She, it seemed, wasn't in the attentive mood either as he watched her doodle in her notebook. He had a majority of classes with her since seventh grade, he even sat next to her in some of them, and yet he would never speak to her. She really didn't talk to most people either, she kept to herself, talking only to those close to her or who she deemed worthy. It wasn't as though she was snotty or anything, there just happened to be an increasing number of assholes that populated the twelfth grade. Most of them would hit on her, ask her out by making some lewd comment or suggestion. He found it revolting, apparently so did she.

She wasnt the most beautiful in the school, infact he had seen far prettier girls. But it was the way she held herself, the way she looked up through her thick lashes, the way she quirked her eyebrows when she thought of something provacative. She was intelligant and sarcastic, a smirk was usually held on her plush lips. They were pale, like her alabaster skin, and he always had the urge to taste them. he found her quirky style atrocious and loved the way she always managed to have paint in her hair.

She was tall for a girl, with long legs that he often dreamt about wrapped around his waist. Her hair was a dark brown that fell to her waist in twists and waves. Her eyes were wide in shape and shockingly sea foam in color, framed by long thick lashes. She was not a skinny stick like his step-sister Candice; she was thin, sure, with a heaving chest, which is most likely why some of the boys asked her out. He thought she happened to be quite beautiful, it was just most people didn't think so.

She had taken every art class the school had to offer, her paintings always hung in the display cases around the school. She was bright, but never studious, she was quick-witted and fresh, and most of all: she didnt want to date Phineas Flynn.

Everyone wanted to date Phineas, even some of the males in their grade. He had had more girlfriends than Ferb had cared to remember. Girls just flocked to him. All he had to do was smirk and they came running. He could wield a story better than anyone he'd ever met, and had people hang on to his every word. He got out of trouble with a dashing smile and a well written excuse. Teachers adored him, girls wanted to date him, boys wanted to be him, and Ferb? Well Ferb just wanted him to be happy. It was always an adventure with Phineas, why not tag along for the ride?

It wasn't like Phineas kept him in the dark anyway, he told Ferb everything. His first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first fuck, everything in exaggerating detail. Phineas always told him, that if he liked a girl to just tell him and he'd back off. But he never really told anybody anything, so Phineas never new of his undeniable urge for Marjorie Addams, and how badly he wanted her.

And he wanted her, badly.

So badly, it almost became painful. He felt his pants start to become uncomfortably tight with the way his thought process was going. He had never done really anything with a girl, other than the stupid 'Truth or Dare' and 'Spin the Bottle' kisses he'd received at parties. But those didn't count, he'd never had a proper girlfriend, no one really thought of him that way he supposed. But then again, he couldn't blame them. He wasn't really that exciting, he was tall for his age, he always had been. His hair was all lengths of green, he want quite sure when his hair became shaggy, he supposed when he started to find short hair irritating, and his face had thinned out from when he was a child. He was nothing spectacular, he knew, but he was uncommonly bright for his age, as was Phineas. But while Phineas was good at the creative aspect of inventing, Ferb was good at the mathematical equations and making Phineas' ingenious ideas actually come to life. Who would want a nerd like Ferb Fletcher as a boyfriend when they could have the ever dashing Phineas Flynn.

It was with that thought that the bell rang, signalling the class was over. '_What a waste of a Math class.' _He thought as he picked up his belongings off the desk and walked out of the door, not even realizing the pale eyes following his form from across the room.

--

_'God,' _she thought. _'this math teacher is attempting to kill me.'_

It was a known fact amongst the people that knew her that she hated math. She was a bright girl, but was horrendous at the subject. She didn't understand it, and she knew she probably never would, so that's why ten minutes into Mrs. La Beau's lesson she started to draw. She sat in the back of the classroom, not the last row, but close to it. She heard a few girls in front of her whispering about "the red headed sex-god", as the stupid bints put it, Phineas Flynn.

It made her want to vomit in her mouth.

Sure he was good looking, that much she could admit. With his bright red hair and deep blue eyes, not that she'd noticed or anything. She just didn't really see what they all saw in him, people followed him around like he was the leader of their cult. She half expected them to start calling him 'Father' sometime soon.

It wasnt that he was obnoxious or anything, she was just tired of always hearing his name pop up in every conversation. These people acted like he was a God or something, when in reality he was just a boy with a sensual smirk and a creative mind. Besides, he was in eleventh grade, a year younger than most of the girls he went out with. She just found it a little weird that they would date younger, even though it was hardly anything, it still felt wrong to her. Every boy she had dated had been older than her.

Of course it didn't help any that he could play the guitar and sang in a band. Actually, it was one of the schools only redeeming qualities. B.A.M.C., which stands for Bad Ass Mittens Clan, [for real, that's what she thought too] pplayed at the teen club PANIC! every weekend, they played at every school function and even played both Junior and Senior prom for the past two years.

They were good, really good, which only added to the sex appeal of one Phineas Flynn. Sometimes the older Flynn, Candice, would get up there and sing with them, but that proved to be only once in a while when she didn't have collage to attend too. And sometimes, if they were really lucky, they could convince the other brother Ferb to get up there, and what a sight that was.

She chanced a look over at the quiet Fletcher boy, he was staring out of the window, a few seats to the left of her own. His skin was a pale colour, a tell-tale sign that he spent much time indoors. But she could tell, that if given the chance his skin could turn a lovely golden that had her hands itching to touch him. He was taller than most boys their age, with long legs and a long torso. He gave the appearance of being lanky, but she could see the outlines of his unused muscles through his off-white t-shirt. His shoulders were broad without being bulky and he had the nicest pair of hands she had ever seen. His wrists were thin, his fingers long, his knuckles were protruding.

She crossed her legs together tightly, closed her eyes and sighed. Was she really getting turned on by a unaware Ferb Fletcher in the middle of their Math class?

God, she was pathetic.

But for the past couple years, she couldn't help but feel strangely attracted to him. He was quiet, reserved, brilliant, and quite good looking in her opinion. Although others might say she was crazy for thinking that way. She was never one to roll with the "status quo" as those obnoxious High School Musical-ers sang about. She already won the yearbook superlative of "Class Non-conformist", for the past three years. But she realized non of that mattered, because the bell had just rung and Ferb got his things together and walked out.

She sighed as she closed the notebook she had been drawing in, instead of taking notes. She turned to her friend Katrina who sat behind her. "Hey Treen,"

"Yeah, yeah. You can borrow my notes." She said as they exited the classroom.

Marjorie smiled lightly at her closest friend. "Thank you darling, what would I do with out you?"

Katrina rolled her amber eyes as they walked down the crowed hallway toward there lunch period. "Fail math." she mumbled. "You know, the next time you decide to stare longingly at the Fletcher boy you should try to make it less obvious."

Marjorie stopped walking and stared at her friend with a peculiar gaze. The smirk on Katrina's face gave away the fact that she had meant it jokingly, but it still made Marjorie a little weary.

"I suppose you staring is alright though," she added with a smile. "Because he couldnt seem to keep his eyes to himself either." And with that she turned and started walking away towards the lunchroom giggling to herself.

--

Katrina wasnt dumb and she was most certainly not blind. She knew about her friends ever growing attraction to Ferb Fletcher and seeing as how neither wanted to do anything about it, she guessed it was up to her. She walked into the cafeteria and over to their usual table, she set her bag down on her chair and took out her wallet before heading over to the ever growing lunch line. She walked past the table Phineas and Ferb usually sat at and noticed their absence, she found it odd considering they were always some of the first people eating. She was on the line accepting a tray of food from the grotesque looking lunch lady when she heard a seductive whisper hin her ear.

"Why, dont you look ravishing today Katrina."

She rolled her amber eyes, not even turning to look at the boy beside her. "Hello Phineas."

She could hear the scoff of mock appaul before it even left his thin lips. She cold only imagine that his hand was placed over his heart, she didn't even have to turn around to see it. "So its come to this then Trina. After all we've done for each other, its come. to. this." He enunciated each word.

She sighed, attempting to hold in a smile. "What is it you need Phineas." It wasn't phrased as a question, because she already knew the answer.

"How could you ever possibly think I would need something? Maybe I just wanted to speak to my dear old friend."

She was putting various items on her tray, still moving down the line. "You left your lunch money at home again didn't you." She turned, finally, to look at him. The small embarrassed smile and the pink tinge to his freckled cheeks gave it away. With a roll of her eyes she pulled money out from her wallet and handed it too him. He looked at the excess money in his hands and quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm assuming Ferb left his at home too."

"How did you know?"

She smiled her Katrina James smile. "Neither of you were at the table eating already and you were trailing behind me with no tray. Living next door to you goons for the past several years has taught me many things, one of which is how much food you two consume." He let out a bark of laughter at her comment. "And I find it appalling that you can eat that much and still be this thin." She pinched his side and he gave a yelp in return.

"Do you know how much I adore you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go sweet talk one of your groupies Phin, cause you know it doesn't work on me...usually." She gave him a smile before paying for her lunch and walking back to her table.

Phineas shook his head and smiled at his best friend, apart from Ferb that is. They had known Katrina James for a long time and she proved time and time again to be a good friend. He turned to the lunch lady working the cash register, "Willberta." he said charmingly, giving his best seductive smile.

She smiled at him and moved out of the way for him to pass her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he went into the kitchen with two trays and filled them up with Ferb and his usual lunch. He payed Willberta and walked back to his lunch table, throwing a smile over towards Katrina, he sat in a seat facing her table and the windows. He pushed Ferb's tray to his seat on the other side of the table, facing the doors.

Ferb walked into the lunchroom a little later than he usually got there, he had to...take care of...something, in his pants. Phineas was already eating, as were the rest of their lunch table. The table consisted of Phineas' friends, Xaiver, Andrew and Michael were in the band, the other three boys were just friends that they had acquired over the years.

He sat in his seat as Phineas spoke. "Hey man, what took you soo long?" Ferb glanced down at the tray of food and raised an eyebrow. "Katrina." Ferb nodded and turned to throw a smile at Katrina, who readily accepted it and waved back.

He turned back in his chair and looked up towards the doors, it was a mistake. He saw her walk in, one foot in front of the other, giving her hips a gentle, yet seductive, sway. Her black skinny jeans sat low on her thin hips and her wife beater rid up, exposing a patch of creamy alabaster skin. He looked up and found that her eyes were locked with his, a small smirk on her lips. As she walked past him her head turned to keep her gaze on his vivid green eyes. It wasn't until she finally reached her table did she break their stare. He turned back around, staring at his food, no longer hungry for it but something else. His breathing was slightly labored as he looked up at the rest of the table, thoroughly embarrassed that it just happened with them watching. But as he looked up, he found that Phineas was chatting idly with Xavier, blissfully unaware about the staring match he just had with Marjorie and the throbbing in his pants that ensued because of it.

He was a seventeen year old boy damnit, did she realize that with a simple swish of her hips and his name on her lips he would do anything she asked?

This was not working, the whole 'I'm immune to being a overly hormonal teenage boy' mentality. He tried, he really did, but it seemed as though he was not as immune as he thought.

--

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Marjorie looked down at her samwhich, pride swelling up in her chest and she couldn't help but let the small smile of triumph slip onto her face. "I'm sure I have not idea what you going on about Katrina."

"Marjorie Ellen Addams!"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing, it was just too comical. "What?"

"You and Ferb were just basically having sex with your eyes, or did you not realize the hormones you were inflicting on the poor boy?"

"I was drunk."

Katrina gave her friend a incredulous look, her head cocking to the side. "You were drunk?"

"That's my final answer, and I'm sticking by it."

Katrina looked down, shaking her head. "You, are in fact the strangest person I've ever met."

She smiled brightly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would." She took the bag of chips from Marjorie and started to eat them. "And to think only twenty minutes ago, when I called you out on staring at him you got all jumpy and silent."

Marjorie shrugged her thin shoulders. "I guessed I realized how silly I was being, if I like a boy then I like a boy. There's no reason to be over analyzing it."

"So, that thought lead you to openly stare at Ferb Fletcher seductively as you walked down the cafeteria? You must have the most absurd thought process."

Marjorie rolled her pale eyes, "No Katrina, it made me realize that I want to openly stare at Ferb seductively. Besides, its not like anything will really come of it anyway. Ferb and I are too different."

Katrina just shook her blond head. "Whatever you say Mar." It was then she came to the conclusion, that if her friends weren't going to get together by themselves, she'd just have to help them. She smiled. She knew practically everything there was to know about the brothers, if anyone could help Marjorie get Ferb to be her boyfriend, it was Katrina.

--

The bell rang for the last time that day, the students all filed out of there classrooms and into the hallway. Marjorie made her way through the crowd to Katrina's locker, where she stood talking to her younger brother Christian. She handed him the car keys and he dashed off before she could change her mind.

"What was that about?" she asked as she reached the locker. Katrina smiled, putting her books in the locker and closing it.

"Come on, were going to miss them." she grabbed Marjorie's wrist as they ran down the hallway to the school parking lot.

"Miss who? And why are you letting Christian drive your car?"

"I'm doing you a favor, now come on, hurry up."

They ran faster down the hall, out the door and into the parking lot. They ran until they reached an old black car. "Phineas!" Katrina yelled. "Phineas!"

He turned and looked at the pair running toward him. He leaned against the drivers side as Ferb stood up from putting his book bag in the back seat. His eyes widened, only slightly, as he saw Marjorie running with Katrina toward their car.

"Yes, love?"

She was out of breath once they reached him but she smiled anyway. "Do you think you could give us a ride home?" Ferb gave her a look. "Christian has soccer practice and my mother called me and told me to let him use the car to drive home so she doesn't have to come get him. But we are not waiting around for him to finish, so, you think we could tag along with you two?"

Phineas smiled. "Sure, jump on in." He looked over to Ferb. "Katrina gets shot gun cause she bought us lunch, your in the back bro." He shrugged his shoulders as he got in. Katrina attempted to hide her smile, but it seemed impossible seeing as how Phineas just helped her plan without even noticing.

She gave Marjorie a smile and raised her eyebrows as she walked over to the other side of the car. Marjorie sighed as she walked over to the passenger side and got in the back seat. She looked at Katrina through the rear view mirror and sent her a questioning gaze. It was when the other back seat door shut she finally understood.

She looked over to Ferb, who was typing a text message on his phone. "Phineas, Ferb, you know my best friend Marjorie Addams dont you?"

Phineas looked at her through the mirror. "Yeah, we've met before. You and I had English together last year." She smiled, impressed he remembered.

"Yeah, we did."

He smiled, proud he remembered correctly. "Man, Mrs. Furgeson still hates me. Whenever I walk down the hall, she gives me the bitch eye."

She left out a laugh. "Well, you did write a sonet about how ugly she looked at Homecoming."

Katrina turned to look at Phineas. "Oh my God, I remember that! She flipped shit when you read it out loud."

"Yeah, haha."

Marjorie turned to Ferb, smiling. "And you, your in a few of my classes, aren't you?"

Ferb, attempting to ignore that fact he had been staring openly at her, nodded his head. Phineas looked in the rear view mirror at her, "He doesn't talk much, so don't be offended if he doesnt answer your responses out loud."

She was looking directly at Ferb as she replied to Phineas. "I dont mind."

Ferb felt a sensation roll down his neck and spread through out his body. It felt as though a cup of warm water was dumped on him, and it gave him goosebumps. He had never felt like that before, he realized it was from her stare and her statement. Most people found it strange he didn't speak, and they usually tried to make him say at least a few words. She smiled at him. God, why was she making this so much harder on him. He groaned at his own pun.

The drive from Danville High to their neighborhood wasnt far, so it was in no time that they arrived in the Flynn-Fletcher driveway. "Thanks for the ride guys." Katrina said as she got out of the car.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal Treen. Thanks for buying us lunch."

"She bought you lunch?"

They all turned to look at Linda, standing in the doorway to the house, a dishtowel in one hand and door in the other. Phineas and Ferb looked sheepishly at each other, "Uh, yeah?"

Linda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You boys really do need to stop forgetting everything. And than you Katrina for buying them lunch, although I wouldn't have been mad if you let them starve." she sighed. "Well, come on in you lot, I'll make you some snacks."

Phineas turned to Katrina and Marjorie. "You guys dont have to come in if you dont want to, but you welcome to." The two girls looked at one another, Marjorie shrugging her shoulders in a 'sure'.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you guys don't mind."

Phineas rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the house. "Shut up Katrina. You usually just walk in all the time anyway, so of course we don't care." Ferb gave Marjorie one last look before following his brother into the house, Katrina and Marjorie close behind.

"This, should be interesting."

Katrina smiled at Marjorie's statement. "Oh, you have no idea."

--

"So, this is the kitchen, my favorite room, and this is the dinning room..." Phineas was giving Marjorie the grande tour of the house while Ferb and Katrina slowly trailed behind. They bounded up the steps, towards the bedrooms of the occupants that lived in the house. "This is Candice's room, little bitch has her own bathroom and everything." He opened the door to a disgustingly pink and yellow covered room. It was a big room with the bed in the middle.

"How..."

"Pink?" Phineas cut in for her.

"Yes. I think that's the only word to describe it."

Phineas laughed as he continued his tread down the hallway, he stopped at the door opposite from Candice's room. "You might want to wear a contamination suit before you enter this one."

Phineas turned to Katrina and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, Katrina, you are just too witty for the room." Katrina let a smile slip on her face at his mock-British accent.

"Why thank you."

"So, wheres you parents bedroom?"

Phineas turned, giving her a seductive smirk and hooded eyes. "Why so interested? Afraid we'll get caught doin' the dirty?" He wiggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Marjorie scoffed. "Your disgusting."

He smirked. "I'm only teasing. Their room is in the basement, they were tired of hearing us at one in the morning, so they took the room downstairs. Now they don't hear anything."

Phineas winked as he opened his door and they all were ushered inside. There were dirty clothes strewn around the floor, along with blueprint sheets of designs and models. The bed was pushed to the wall next to the door, to the right. It was unmade and had magazines lying open on it.

"This is..." she struggled to think of the right word. "a shit hole."

Katrina and Phineas burst out into laughter at her bluntness. "And this is why, you happen to be my new best friend."

They walked out of Phineas' room and into the hallway, he showed them the next room, the bathroom that apparently both Ferb and Phineas shared. That was a whole realm of provacative that she didn't even want to mess with. And finally, what she assumed to be Ferb's room. Phineas pushed open the door and they all piled in. The room was immaculate, except for the stray t-shirt on the floor and the books that lay open on his bed. The bed was directly across from the door, a window above the bed. There was a computer desk to the right of the bed, and a few dressers scattered on the walls of the big room.

Marjorie walked further into the room and picked up one of the books on his, pristinely made, bed. "You read Shakespeare?" She turned to glance at Ferb, who was leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed, looking at her. He read the book title, 'A Midsummer's Nights Dream', one of his favorites. He nodded to her.

"Its one of my favorites." He sighed. This girl was becoming too perfect by the minute.

"Well, duh, of course he reads Shakespeare, he is British." Phineas, always the voice of the obvious.

She had been reading some verses from the open book in her hands when her head snapped up. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I didn't know you were from England."

Ferb shrugged his shoulders, and Phineas answered for him. "Most people don't." She closed the book and put it back in its original spot on the bed. She looked over to see Katrina lounging in his computer chair, Phineas sitting lightly on his desk, and Ferb, himself, still leaning against the door. She took a seat on his mattress, which she found out was quiet comfortable, and looked around at the group, attempting to avoid Ferb's gaze.

He attempted to calm his nerves and the dull ache of his lower mid drift, as he watched her sit down on is bed. Phineas was chatting idly about nothing to everyone, although he wasn't hearing a word of it. He tried to keep his mask of indifference on as he watched her get more and more comfortable on his bed. She went from sitting on the edge of his mattress, to her back against the wall, to her laying down on her side, his pillow propping up her head, facing everyone. He couldn't help but let his mind wander, she was laying down on his bed, using his pillows. Her back was to the wall and her front exposed to the rest of them. Her left leg was draped over the other, her feet hanging off his bed. The white wife beater she wore rose up, exposing her lovely flesh to him. The way she layed, with one arm under the pillow and other layed right under her chest, causing it to push up, giving him a glorious view of the swell of her breasts.

He didn't think he would be able to make it to the bathroom in time.

She was lying on his bed, like that. He couldn't stop the images from flooding into his mind, and he really, really, really wished that she wouldn't look his way, because it was more than obivious where his line of thought had went. It showed below the waist rather nicely. He was attempting to sneak out easily and go to the bathroom, he was silent, it shouldn't be hard. But, of course, as soon as he turned to leave, she just had to look up at him...and then down. He saw her sea foam eyes widen slightly, and she looked up into his eyes. He hadn't realized the amount of desire swirling in his emerald orbs until he saw her blush stained cheeks. He turned and slipped out of the room before his brother and Katrina could notice, it was bad enough she saw it, he didn't need them ragging on him about it.

It was as he was making his way towards the bathroom that his mother's voice called out, "Dinner!" and he sighed. He walked into the bathroom and rearranged himself so it was less obvious, and made his way down the steps and into the dinning room. Linda and his father were already in there, his father seated and Linda putting a bowl of something on the table. He walked over to his normal seat and pulled the chair out to sit, before he sat Linda put her hand on his forehead.

"Sweetie, are you feeling alright? You look flushed."

He nodded his head, reassuring her that he was in fact okay as he sat down. He could hear the others walking out of his room and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Linda yelled "Phineas! Dinner!"

Phineas rolled his eyes at the girls, "Come on, we better get down there before she banns us from the dinner table," he laughed. "remember Ferb?" ... "Ferb?" He looked at the two girls. "Where did Ferb go?" He got up, shrugging his shoulders and waled out.

Marjorie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she got up and walked out of the room, telling Katrina she'd be down in a minute. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. God, did he really just look at her like that? The intensity in his green gaze made her shutter with want. It was just that his bed was delightfully comfortable and the smell captivated her. She really hadn't notice the position she had put herself in, when she decided to lay down on the bed. She could only imagine what was running through his mind.

She got goosebumps at the thought.

She wiped her face off with a towel and bounded down the stairs towards the dinning room. She walked in to everyone already seated, save Candice who was at cheer practice and Linda who was through the doorway in the kitchen. She looked at the seating arrangement, at the head, Phineas to his left, Ferb to his right, and Katrina next to him. She gave a sigh of relief, she wasn't so sure if she could handle being so close to him at the moment.

She took the seat next to Phineas and across from Katrina. Katrina gave her a questioning look, which she returned with a 'I'll tell you later look'.

Linda came in a moment later carrying a mouth watering chicken, Marjorie had thought she'd died and gone to heaven. How did this woman know chicken happened to be her favorite meat? She was starting to like this family more and more.

"So," Linda started now that everyone was seated and eating. "Marjorie, are you in Phineas' class or in Ferb's?"

She turned to face the older woman sitting next to her. "I'm in twelfth ." She smiled.

"Oh, so your with my Ferb then, and please call me Linda, everyone does."

"Oh, okay, Linda. Yeah, we have a couple classes together."

"I hear your a painter."

Ferb watched as her eyes light up when Linda had mentioned her painting. "Yes, I love to paint. Well, not just paint, I enjoy most forms of art but painting I think would have to be my favorite."

Linda smiled. "Katrina and the boys tell me your quite good. I would love to see some of your work." she paused to let Marjorie respond with a 'yes deffinately'. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Phineas cut in just as Marjorie thought the pink tinge to her cheeks couldn't get any brighter. "Jeez Mom, what is this twenty questions?"

"What?" Linda asked innocently. "I'm just trying to find out more about my son's new best friend. I already know everything about Katrina, now I need to know everything about her. You boys never bring girls home."

"Mom!"

"What?"

The way she had stated it was just soo innocently that Marjorie couldn't help but laugh. The whole conversation should've been soo much more awkward that it was, and she found it all quite hysterical. It wasn't long before everyone joined in, they say that laughter is contagious, and it was. Even Ferb was laughing at the absurdness of it all. The dinner went along smoothly after that, more questions about Marjorie and a couple side conversations started. It wasn't long before the night came to an end, and it was time for Katrina to drive Marjorie home.

They all stood on the outside the front door, laughing about a story that was told at dinner. "Well, thanks for having us over guys."

Phineas smiled at her. "Really, anytime. We should all hangout together again." he thought for a moment. "Hey, what are you two doing Friday?"

Marjorie looked at Katrina. "Nothing, you?" Katrina shook her head, "Nope."

"Well its settled then. You and Katrina are gonna come to Panic! and see us play."

They looked at each other and smiled. "We can do that."

Phineas and Ferb waved to them as they started walking across the yard to Katrina's driveway. "G'Night guys!" Marjorie yelled over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, and sorry that its a tad shorter than the first. Get over it. love youuu all.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by and at the same time drag to slowly. Marjorie and Ferb were still basically having sex with their eyes everytime they caught the others gaze, Phineas was starting to attempt to hit on Marjorie, oblivious to the fact that Ferb was enamored with her, and Katrina just sat back and watched it all happen.

The boys started to walk with them in the hallways, well mostly Ferb since Phineas had most classes in the Junior hallway. At lunch Phineas would either come over and talk to the girls or Marjorie and Katrina would find their way over to them. The date was set for Friday, B.A.M.C. was playing at Panic!, per usual, and it was said to be quite the event.

By the time Friday rolled around they couldnt wait to get out of school, much like everyone else. Katrina found herself pushing threw the throngs of students and over to Marjorie's locker, she stood there, amongst the chatting kids, putting away all the crap she didnt need for the weekend.

"Hey!" Katrina had finally made her way past the pushy people and to her best friend. "You ready for tonight?"

Marjorie turned and smiled at the girl before pulling a bag out of her locker and slamming it closed. "You bet."

They made their way out to the packed parking lot and over to Katrina's car, her brother Christian already waiting and tapping his foot impatiently. "Stop it Christian." She smacked him across the head. Turning to Marjorie she asked. "You did asked if you could stay the whole weekend, right?"

Marjorie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Katrina, I did." Katrina smiled and replied with a 'Good' before jumping in her car. The ride was short, just as it always was, and they were home in no time. Christian jumping out of the car as soon as Katrina pulled into the driveway, and the girls shaking their heads at his exuberance. Marjorie glanced over at the Fletcher house, not escaping Katrina, before walking into the house that occupied her best friend's family.

It didnt take them all that long to get ready, well it didn't take Marjorie all that long to get ready, Katrina on the other hand was a different story all together. They had both taken showers, after that Marjorie just slipped into her close, letting her hair just dry out. Katrina had blow dried her hair, curling straightening it, pinning it, she did her "club" makeup, then attempted to pick out an outfit she found "suitable for the club scene", a direct quote.

That was three and a half hours ago.

Marjorie was down in the den, playing x-box with Christian, when she heard Katrina's shriek of her name. Marjorie rolled her eyes, standing up, "Keep it paused Christian, this will only take a minute." She turned to run up the stairs into Katrina's room and yelled over her shoulder as his hand went to touch it, "Don't touch that controller Christian, I mean it." She walked into the room, and there she stood, in her underwear, her hair and makeup finished, clothes surrounding her everywhere. It looked as though a bomb went off.

"Holy shit."

"I can't find anything to wear!" she whined.

Marjorie sighed looking around. She picked up a big fuchsia pink tank top and an electric blue bubble skirt and handed them to the blond before walking out. She heard Katrina shriek "Thank you!" as she sat down on the floor next to Christian once again.

--

The teen club was dark, the only lights on where the stage lights and the bar. He watched as his brother's band played their favorite song, the crowd going wild. Phineas had tried to make Ferb get up and sing with them, but it was to no avail. He wasn't up for singing tonight, he had other things on his mind. He didn't mind watching them though, they helped clear most of his thoughts as he watched the different reactions people gave to their music. They were, interesting,that was for sure. Phineas, with his light wash skinny jeans and his raunchy old band t-shirt, Xavier and Andrew, the twins, dressed in black dress pants with white v-necks and red bow ties, and finally Michael with his Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Ferb shook his head at their choice of apparel, but then again he couldn't really make fun of them.

Phineas had decided it upon himself tonight, that he would dress Ferb. He resisted of course, but it wasn't worth it in the end to fight with him. Phineas was going to have him dressed this way, one way or another, Ferb rather have it been with dignity that he go down then one of the numerous other ways it would've happened had he refused.

So there Ferb stood in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white button up. The sleaves were rolled up to his elbows and the first couple buttons undone to reveal his grey undershirt.

The band had ended for the night and Phineas jumped down from the stage to stand next to his brother. Ferb was leaning against the stage, his arms crossed, nodding in approval at him. Phineas smiled big, wiping the sweat from his face. "Really? You think so?" Ferb nodded once again, a smile on his face.

He turned his head back to the crowd, away from his brother who was standing next to him. It was when he saw her he stood up from where he was leaning on the stage. She was walking through the dimly lit room, smoke from peoples cigarettes making it seem like a slow mo from a movie. She walked like she had that day in the lunch room, one foot in front of the other, causing her hips to sway. Her black skinny jeans couldn't be any tighter, he was sure, her black boots came up to her knees. She wore an over sized charcoal grey tank top, it was low causing the green lace of her bra to peek out from under it, and whenever she lifted her arms it could be seen as well. Her sea foam eyes were connected with his as she came closer and closer. She stopped in front of him, smirking.

"Wanna dance."

She grabbed the front of his button up and dragged him out on the dance floor. Phineas stood there, confused for a moment. He had been about to respond to her question of dancing when she grabbed Ferb and pulled him away. He had saw her sway over to them, he could've sworn she was looking at him, not Ferb. Who looked at Ferb?

Phineas sucked in a breath.

Did he really just think that?

Ferb was just as talented, if not more, than he was. He wasn't ugly, he was smart and creative. What girl wouldn't want him? He couldn't understand why he was being so selfish, he had so many girls at his fingertips and he was mad because one chose Ferb over him?

He felt a hand brush his shoulder, he looked up to find Katrina standing in front of him, a small smile on her face. "Come one rockstar, lets get you a drink."

She pulled him into the dancing crowd, after B.A.M.C. had stopped playing the DJ started turning the tunes. She swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music, meshing them with his. Her hands were still clamped down on his shirt, his hands awkwardly found her waist. They moved like that for sometime, getting comfortable with one another before Marjorie turned around. Her arm hooked around his neck, her back pressed to his front as her hips grounded into his. She felt the tightening of his grip on her hips and smirked. She could hear his ragged breath in her ear, it sent shivers up her spine.

They danced like that for a while, not even noticing the switch from risque music to 40's swing. She was still in the trance of the overly stimulated grind that she didn't really realize that he pulled out of their embrace to twirl her. She span wildly for a moment, then was pulled back into his arms. He took both of her hands and started dancing with her.

"I had forgotten it was Swing night."

She stopped at the sound of his deep voice, laced with a British accent. It was the first time he'd spoken since shed met him, and Marjorie couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sound. His voice was incredible… Rich, deep, and melodic, with a hint of an animalistic growl which somehow seemed to add to its sensual quality, it was enough to send shivers coursing down her spine from just those words.

She stared at him for a moment, eyes locked, mouth slightly agape. "Why is it you don't talk much?" They had started dancing agian, oblivious to the others around them.

"Because, I believe, if you dont have something intelligant or interesting to input to the conversation then why bother."

She nodded, his logic made sense. "Plus, I tend to find most people dull and, well, stupid for the most part." He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Then why me?"

He gently placed her back on the ground. "I happen to find you interesting. Whats your excuse?"

"Why do I have to have an excuse to like you?"

"Because no one likes me like that Love, its just the way it is."

She rolled her eyes, deciding to let the comment go and start a different topic. "How did you learn Swing?"

He smiled at her, "Really, Love? I'm English." she laughed. "No, well before da' met Linda he was dating an older gal who was quite obsessed with the era. She made me practice with her every day, now I just, know how. And you?"

She seemed to know what she was doing just as much as he did, it was a safe assumption that someone had taught her also. "My grandparents." she said as he twirled her out, then back in. "They were dance champions or something in like three states. It was only natural that my grandmother brought me to her afternoon dance class she taught. I just picked it up from there, besides, my grandparents are still always dancing around the house."

"When you do dance, I wish you  
A wave o' th' sea, that you might ever do  
Nothing but that."

She smiled. "The Winter's Tale."

He looked a little shocked, "You, know your Shakespeare."

"You seem surprised."

"I am." he let out a chuckle. "Most people don't even know how to spell his name, let alone be able to tell me what play I'm quoting."

She stopped dancing. "Well, I'm not most people." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him off the floor. "Come on, lets get something to drink."

They pushed through the throngs of people and made their way over to the crowded bar. Because it was a teen club they didn't usually serve alcohol, but because it was a teen club, they did. Marjorie smacked her hand on the bar, smiling at the foreign bartender. "Ernie!"

The man named Ernie was in his early forties, with dark hair and dark eyes. He had the a five o'clock shadow and wore expensive clothes. He was one of the co-owners of PANIC! and bar tended some nights. "Jorie!" His accent was thick, but his English was accurate. It was obvious he was from somewhere near Russia.

"Zvhy is it zhat you 'ave naught come to see me in such a long time?"

She smiled at him apologetically. "Ernie, you know Fall is a busy time for me. I paint all my pictures in the Fall."

He waved his hand at her. "Yes, yes. I vememver. Vhen is it you are going to paint me ze picture of me and my sheep?"

She laughed at him, "I'm working on it." he nodded his head. "Good. And you vemember zat I vant to be posed like this." He stood still, putting his fist under his chin and his other hand holding a "staff".

"Of course I remember, I have it all planned out, sheep and all."

He smiled brightly. "Zhen you and your friend can 'ave zhat ever you vant."

She turned her head to Ferb, questioning. "I'll have a beer." Ernie nodded and turned to Marjorie. "And I'll have a white Russian."

She turned to him. "I didn't know you drink." He smirked. "Theres alot of things you dont know about me."

She let a slow smile cross her lips at his dry wit and usage of her former statement. Ernie returned with their drinks and she handed Ferb his beer. They leaned against the bar for a little while, just watching everything transpire around them. He looked down at her, watching as she observed the people dancing and laughing. He liked that she could just sit and observe with him, that she didn't have to fill the silence between them with lifeless chatter. She turned to him then, he could see her long waves starting to curl and frizz from the humidity from the club.

"I'm hot, let go outside?"

He nodded and followed her out, she pushed open the backdoor and they were instantly submersed in the cool autumn air. He let out a breath and watched it turn to fog, the cold air felt wonderful against his flushed skin. He looked over to Marjorie and found her walking in the direction of the old park. There really wasn't much left to it, just a few swing, a slide and a lone sandbox. She sat on one of the swings, putting her drink down on the ground. He stood in front of her, far enough away that she could rock back and fourth on the swing without hitting him.

"So, tell me about you."

He took a sip of his beer, "What do you wanta know?" she rocked on the swing, looking at him with a content expression. "Something no one else does."

He let a laugh escape his mouth and a smile lit up his face. She couldn't help but think it was beautiful, she didn't even know boys could be beautiful but this one was.

"Well thats almost everything about me."

She let an easy smile slip onto her face. "Your so...mysterious in this like, totally not mysterious way."

He cocked his head to the side, his face in laughter. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or what..."

She let out a laugh, "No, I didn't mean it like that!" she kicked his leg playfully. "I meant that, no one really knows anything about you, you never talk so you tend to have this mysterious quality about you. But, your just...so not a mysterious bad boy with the dark past and cynical manner."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, the smile that still lingered on his face effectively killing the offended look he was going for. "And who would ever want to be that cliche?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders, shaking her head. "I dunno...Rob Pattenson?" He let out a grunt of disgust. "I absolutely hate that guy."

Her eyes widened in awe. "I'm totally in love with you right now."

He felt his cheekbones flush as he let out a nervous sigh. "And, why is that love?"

"Because you have no idea how I despise him." He smiled and her and looked down at his worn trainers. "So..."

"So..."

"You haven't told me a secret yet."

He rubbed his chin with his fingers in thought. "Lets see, a secret no one knows about me..." She cut in. "Not even Phineas."

Now that threw him off, Phineas knew basically everything about him, well, except for one thing...but, could he really tell her that? He was going to tell her the only thing he was sure Phineas didn't know, then at the last minute something entirely different came out.

"I honestly hate singing."

He paused for a moment, now where had that come from?

She looked at him aghast for a moment. "But, your so good at it." He sat down on the swing next to her. "I...I just don't like doing it, getting up in front of everyone. It came naturally, singing, so it wasn't as though I had strived to do it or anything. Its just something Phineas makes me do from time to time."

"I totally get it."

He turned his head to her. "You do?" She nodded her head. "Yeah, unfortunately I do. Katrina made me join dance team with her...I hate it."

"Your turn."

She turned her head to him. "What?"

"Its your turn to tell me something no one else knows." He started rocking back and forth. "Not even Katrina." he said as an after thought.

She chewed on her bottom lip in thought. What could she possibly tell him that even Katrina didn't know? she couldn't tell him about her mother...could she? She wondered if it was too early for that conversation, they weren't even going out. Is that what she even wanted from him?

"I live with my grandparents."

He nodded for her to continue, and she sighed, it was now or ever.

"I live with my grandparents because my mother is dead."

He let the silence sit between them before he asked his questions.

"What about your da'?"

"Probably fucking his Secretary in the Caribbean, or whatever island he decided to take her to this time."

She sighed and looked at him. "He hasn't been all that father-figurey ever. Even before my mother passed away he was a complete douche."

"How...how did she die?"

"She killed herself."

It was the way in which she said it that had him worried. It said it with such an air of indifference, with complete lack of interest, like this subject was boring her.

"She was a schizophrenic with major issues. Apparently she wasn't always like that though, I guess she used to be happy." She scoffed. "The woman I knew was not happy. She had always been weird, a little off. She didn't show affection that often so as a little girl I always thought that I was doing something wrong. It never occurred to me that she was just crazy."

She turned to face him, shaking her head. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"Because I'm a good listener." He paused. "And, because I care."

She smiled at him, it was a sad smile, but one none the less. "Keep going."

"She got worse with age, so by the time I was eleven we had to put her in a home. I remember she had these alter egos, I guess that's what they were. I never knew who I was going to be talking to."She stopped for a moment. "There was this one, Vivianne Manchester, that's who she was a majority of the time. Vivianne was this rich, regal woman from old New York who only drank tea with milk and wore this vintage white hat with netting. She never recognised me no matter how hard I tried. She would always call me Gloria, but then as soon as she heard me speak and how I acted her would stick her nose in the air and turn away from me. She would tell me that I, "wasn't her Gloria" and that I could try and trick her as much as I wanted but it wouldn't work."

She sat there quietly for a few moments, just looking up at the stars that had made their way into the black sky. When she spoke again, her voice seemed so loud compared to the silence it almost frightened him.

"I spent basically my whole life trying to figure out who Gloria was. What did she look like in my mother's eye, how did she speak, her mannerisms. And when I had finally figured it out, it was too late." She picked up her drink and chugged what was left. "She committed suicide. Hung herself with the yarn she crocheted when she was one of her other alters."

He watched as she wrangled her fingers together and pushed her boots around in the dirt. "That's why I live with my grandparents. I had always stayed with them because my mother was crazy and my father didn't care enough. But after she died my father didn't really give me a choice, he went off and did his business, taking his little Secretary with him. He sends me money when I need it and calls on my birthday. I really don't need him in my life, its my grandparents I couldn't live without."

He took a deep breath and a chug of his beer before he said anything. He saw the goosebumps on her exposed arms and for the first time realised just how cold it was outside. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slipped it off, handing it to her. She looked him in the eyes and he peered into hers. No words were said between the two, none needed to.

He leaned closer to her, he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed this almost as much as her. He watched as she closed the distance between them, her eyes slipping closed, his doing the same. He smelled her before he felt her, she smelled fresh and smokey at the same time and she smelled of acrylic paint, it seemed to be ingrained into her sent. But he didn't really have time to process what she smelled like for long because in an instant her lips were on his.

She applied the pressure and moved her mouth against his with force. She seemed to realize that he wasn't exactly responding so she moved her mouth gently over his, kissing his lips languidly with her own. Something seemed to click in his hazy mind and he attempted to move his mouth with hers. In the back depths of his mind he was vaugley aware that hoped she couldn't tell that he was relatively new at this. He could feel the smile against his mouth as he responded to hers.

They broke for air and looked into each others eyes. Marjorie was breathing heavily, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. She pulled on his button-up and rolled down the sleeves, and he realized that he really liked seeing her in his clothing.

"Marjorie."

She glanced up at him and smiled softly. "Remember what my secret was?" She nodded her head, but her pale eyes held confusion. "Well, I had actually wanted to say something else, it just came out differently because I was nervous."

"What is it that you really wanted to tell me then?"

"Well, you had said you wanted to know something that no one else knew, not even Phineas. And while what I told you was in fact true, what I really wanted to say was...I, I like you Marjorie. Alot. And the more I think on it and spend time with you, I don't think its going to change anytime soon."

He looked up from where his gaze held the dirt on his old trainers and saw how much her smile had brightened. "Ferb."

"Yes."

"Will you go out with me?"

He a small smile made its way onto his lips. "Yes."

She looked into his green eyes, "Ferb, thank you. I really needed that, to talk about it." there was so much sincerity in her voice that she could've told him that she was a cross-dressing elephant tamer from india, who slayed Vampires at night and would've believed every word of it.

She reached for his hand as she stood up and he took it in his larger one. "Thats why I paint all my pictures in the fall, because she loved it so much. It was the only time she would paint with me." She ran her fingers over his knuckles and down the length of his fingers. "You have the most beautiful hands." He let out a laugh.

"So, you have a hand fetish? Is there any other strange tendencies I should know about, _girlfriend_?"

She let out a laugh as they walked back to PANIC!, hand in hand. "No, there isn't _boyfriend_. What about you, any fetishes or tendencies I should be made aware of?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

ohmygod, so it has basically been like almost a year since I last updated this story and I'm really very sorry. I kinda had just lost touch with what I was doing with this story, but then I got back into the groove of it. But, seriously, thank you all for your reviews, I know it's super cliche to say but they've really helped me alot, kept me on track. So, please let me know what you all think, whether its a few words or a few long paragraphs, I adore it all. And, if you have any questions or ideas, I would loveeee those too! I also put pictures up on my profile of what some of the characters look like, if you have any better suggestions or of just how you pictured them, send me a link and I'll give you credit and post yours if it's better than mine :] Oh! and fan art is always welcome too! ;]

* * *

He sighed, hoping that she would stop talking sometime soon. He was sitting at his desk, blue prints spread all about, attempting to create something new. Usually that wouldn't be a problem, but _she_kept bugging him. She sat perched on his bed, her legs crossed as the knees as she read one of her magazines. She was chatting idly about something, gossiping about what was going on in the school, about which Fireside Girl seemed to be the sluttiest, things he could honestly say he cared nothing about.

He couldn't take it anymore, it had been going on for years, they would go out, they would break up, she would come over as a friend and they would end up sleeping with each other. This was one of those times, they had broken up and here she was, sitting on his bed, flipping her black hair over her shoulders. He didn't know why he kept doing this to himself, why he kept going back to Isabella, she was his friend but she was also shallow, selfish, and at present, very annoying.

"Isabella," he turned to look at her over his shoulder, "could you lower your voice?"

She put down the magazine she was looking at and smiled tightly at him, "If you want me to leave Phineas you can just say so."

But that was the problem, he couldn't. If he did she would pout, her dark eyes would glaze over in tears, her hands would clench her waist angrily. It had happened before and he was sure it would happen again, but he wasn't in the mood to run around and kiss her ass.

"No Isabella, I want you here I just have some things I need to get done and it's a little difficult to concentrate with you talking so loud."

He had to choose his words carefully around her now, hoping she wouldn't storm off and cry to her Fireside Girls about it. He looked over his shoulder at her again, her eyes were slightly narrowed and her lips were set into a pout. But before she could open her mouth to argue with him, her cellphone rang, a loud jingle that had him cringing.

"Hello?" She bit her lip to keep from giggling to hard, "Oh my gosh, did he really?" she stood up and kissed Phineas on the cheek, ruffling his hair and walking out of the room. "I'll call you later Phineas, okay?" She didn't wait for a response and left his house, getting into her car and making her way home.

Phineas let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he loved Isabella, he really did. She just seemed to be a bit...much sometimes.

He wondered what had happened to them, he had adored her since they were children and he knew she reciprocated the feeling. So, what had happened to them? He guessed it must have started after they started dating the first time, they had been dancing around the subject of them being together for months, but once they were together it was rare to see Isabella without Phineas and vise versa. Everything had been fine, she was sweet and innocent, her smiled wide and inviting...that was another reason he put up with her, he stole her innocence in a literal way and he felt that it must've been in the figuritve sense as well with the way she had been acting.

They had been, a very...physical couple. How could they not, they were hormonal, sexually charged teenagers, who were practically in love with each other. At least, that's what he had been telling himself to fell better these days.

He still couldn't figure it out though, that thing that had made them a disaster of a couple in their later years. But with a side glance out of his window at the house next door, it was starting to come to him. Of course that wasn't the only reason, there were many things that had become wayward between them. Isabella had always been a very pretty girl and just became more so as she grew, which only inflated her ego and caused him to become more jealousy prone. Her friends became popular, which also entailed being a bitch apparently, and Isabella hoped on board for the most part. He became more popular and played in a band, which meant more girls wanted to jump on his dick, and Isabella became predatory, even when they weren't dating.

He sighed at the mess that was his love life.

He looked down at the blue-print papers on his desk, realizing he couldn't finish them without Ferb. He looked toward his open door, knowing his brother's would be closed, Ferb and Marjorie had been attached at the hip as of late. Phineas smirked, obviously their hips weren't attached in the way he would've liked. Ferb wasn't forward like that, he would wait until Marjorie made the move to up the ante, even if it was killing him.

He looked out his window, his gaze landing on the house next door that contained their best friend. He wished that he was as controlled as Ferb, could keep his emotions and yearnings in check, he had always been the irrational one out of both of them. But, looking at the blue house, thinking of the girl inside it, he knew that he was more like Ferb then he'd like to admit.

* * *

"So, you divide the solution from the first problem into the second quadratic equation? How the fuck am I suppose to figure that out?"

Ferb looked up at her from his place on the floor. There were books, notebooks, and loose leaf placed all over and he had a calculator in his hand. Marjorie lay face down on his bed, her notebook and text book in front of her as they sat doing homework together. Well, it was more like Ferb doing his homework and attempting to teach her without doing all the work for her. So far, it wasn't going so well.

Marjorie and Ferb had been going out for about two weeks, two pretty uneventful weeks. The first response when they had walked into school holding hands was raised eyebrows and the shrug of many shoulders. Nobody really cared for Ferb or Marjorie, they were just surprised that Ferb would actually date...anyone and that Marjorie would date Ferb.

Of course, no one was more surprised about this new union than Phineas. No sooner had Ferb parked the car in their spot he was out and walking over toward Katrina's car, taking hands with Marjorie and going into the school. Phineas had been shocked and couldn't help the sputtering that occurred at the action. It wasn't until Katrina had smiled at him and explained what was going on did he finally calm down. Now they sat in Ferb's room, doing homework together like they had done basically every night for the past week.

He shook his head at her, "Well, maybe if you paid attention in class more often you would be able to figure it out without my assistance."

She let out a snort. "Yeah, okay. I'm surprised I'm even in this level of math in the first place, everyone knows my disability when it comes to the subject."

"Maybe if you stopped cheating off Katrina you'd learn something."

The tone of his voice was serious, laced with a teasing edge. She let a smirk fall onto her lips as she stared at him. "Or, maybe its because I can't keep my eyes off you."

He couldn't help the flush that started to rise on his cheekbones, and his eyes shifted nervously from her intense gaze. They hadn't really done more than made out a few times since the night at Panic!, even though that's really all they thought about. It wasn't as though his feelings and hormones had slowed down because they were dating, in fact it was as if they had increased in some way.

Every flick of her hair or the cross of her long legs made him want to jump her, it was beginning to become a problem.

She sat up on her knees and pushed her notebook and papers out of her way as she got up from his bed and stood before him. He set down his calculator, looking up at her, his breathing slightly labored. She nudged his textbook out of the way with her foot and sat herself on his lap, facing him. Her legs hooked around his waist and her arms encircled his neck, while his hands found there way to her waist. She ran a hand through the back of his hair, tugging at it slightly, her eyes never leaving his. She let a small smile fall on her lips as she leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his. He responded quicker than she expected and his grip on her waist tightened as his mouth moved more fiercely over hers.

She opened her mouth for him, licking his lips, scooting closer to him. Because she was already on his lap, it didn't really do anything but cause delicious friction in his hips. He hadn't realized the sound he let escape until he felt her smile against his mouth. He moved one of his hands from her waist, up the long expanse of her back, to her hair. He pulled her long hair our of the messy high ponytail she had put it in earlier, it waved down her shoulders and back, spilling through his fingers. She shifted on his hips, causing the friction once again, as well as the growl that came up from his throat and into her mouth. She continued running her hands through his messy hair, stopping at the back, fisting it in her hand when he nipped at her bottom lip. She let one of her hands trail down the front of his chest, going to the bottom of his button down and sneaking her hand underneath. She had accidentally brushed against the bulge in his jeans, not thinking anything of it and running her hand over the smooth skin.

"Yuck. There is this thing called a door, use it sometime."

Ferb and Marjorie broke apart, breathing heavy, and she could see the flush start raise over his cheeks. She looked over Ferb's shoulder to find Phineas leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face, shaking his head.

"Actually we were taking full advantage of that fact. It was closed, then you opened it. And now your leaving."

"Aren't you suppose to be doing homework?"

"Aren't you suppose to be calling Isabella?"

They stared each other down for a moment before he nodded. "Touche."

They hadn't been friends before, they weren't exactly friends now. They had a strange budding relationship, Phineas and Marjorie. Since she had started dating Ferb she spent alot of time at the Flynn-Fletcher home, which meant by default, Phineas had to spend time with her. He didn't really mind, she was entertaining, sarcastic, and made fun of him while he mad fun of her. It was all in good nature of course, she had been shy at first, quiet, new. That changed real fast.

Ferb had buried his face on her neck, from embarrassment she was sure. He was a quiet kid, he didn't like to be put in or on the spot, and he most certainly didn't like being caught by his younger brother. He had caught Phineas countless times, sure it wasn't embarrassing being the catcher, but he had never been the catch-ee. She raised her eyebrows at Phineas, waving her hand at him, "Buh-bye."

Phineas rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "Oh, hey Mom." Marjorie's eyes went wide and she felt Ferb's body go rigid, she looked up at Phineas, who turned and smiled smugly. "Gotcha."

He dodged a notebook that was being thrown at his head and ran down the hall and into his room before Marjorie could jump up and follow him. She went to lift herself off of Ferb's lap to chase after Phineas, but he held onto her firmly by her hips. She struggled against him for a moment before realizing it was useless, for a thin kid Ferb was pretty strong. She looked into his eyes, raising an eyebrow, her lips set into a pout. "I do have to close the door you know."

He responded by kissing her neck, up her jaw, and back down. "That's not an answer," he kissed her lips soundly. "what if your mom actually comes up here?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. Sometimes, he found that he could really hate Phineas, he didn't even have to try that hard. He knew that the door should be closed, they could break apart easier when the door was closed, but the state of his waist was becoming problematic. He didn't want to have her get up and see exactly what she did to him, which was stupid because she could certainly feel it.

He pushed her onto her back, her legs still wrapped around his waist, his hips still pushing into hers. She bit her lip as he leaned over her, his arms supporting his weight so he didn't crush her, his hair falling over his eyes. She raised a hand up to brush it out of the way, tucking it behind his ear but knowing it wouldn't stay. She let her hand run along his face, stopping on his cheek and guiding his lips down to hers.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her, her lips tasted of the sweetest fruit, full and ripe. He bit down on her lower lip, loving the small growl she made and the way her hands caressed his shoulders. Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him forward, out of instinct his hips ground against hers causing a low moan to erupt from within him. She smiled, kissing her way down over his jaw to his neck, where she bit softly. His hips jerked of their own accord and he heard her quick intake of breath, he couldn't resist doing it again. He instantly fell in love with the sound, all her sounds, the small moans and pants, the whimpers and intake of breath. They hadn't realized how intense their make out session was until they heard the footsteps on the upstairs landing.

He started to pull apart from her, but she pulled him back down, kissing him harder, rubbing against him harder. He had to clench his jaw so tight to keep from growling, he thought he might've actually cracked a tooth. He pulled away from her again, "No..." quickly kissed her lips and set a book in his lap, hoping his breathing slowed down before whoever got to his room.

His Mother appeared before them, tapping lightly on the door frame. He couldn't look at her, not yet anyway. He glanced over to Marjorie to see her lying in the same postion on the floor that her left her in, tossing her cellphone up in the air and catching it. Somehow she looked calm and collected, which was much more than he could say for himself.

"Hey kids, what are you up too?"

Marjorie sat up and smiled, "Algebra." she chuckled at Linda. "Well, attempting algebra anyway."

She looked over to Ferb, who had yet to look up at Linda, and smiled. He had calmed his breathing enough, but he didn't have the same luck with the bulge in his jeans, which was becoming painful at the moment.

"Did you need something?" He looked over to Linda, a sincere look in his eyes. She smiled at Ferb and nodded, "I made snacks if any of you were hungry."

She looked between the two of them, Marjorie glanced at Ferb and quickly at the book in his lap, he was holding onto it so tight his knuckles were turning white. She stood up and fixed her cardigan, "I'd love a snack Linda."

The older woman smiled and waited for Marjorie to exit the room first before following her out. Ferb released his death grip on the book and fell back on the floor, he breathed through his nose a few times before making his way to the bathroom. Phineas cut him off before he got the chance to actually enter it, "You look...excited."

Ferb knew what Phineas was referring too, he narrowed his eyes and went to move past Phineas, "I'm not in the mood Phin."

Phineas chuckled, "Of course your not, your in the mood for some Marjorie, with a nice side of nakedness." Ferb brushed past his brother, knocking him slightly to the side. "Jeez Ferb, I was only joking."

The response he received was the bathroom door shutting in his face, "Oh, and were going to the mall with Katrina in a few, so let's make your cold shower a short one, yeah?"

He didn't wait for Ferb's response, instead he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where his Mother stood with Marjorie and Katrina, smirking lightly he simply said, "Ladies, how lovely to be in your presence again. Ignore the running water, Ferb let his mind wander once again."

* * *

They had been walking around the mall for nearly three hours, he honestly didn't know what else there was to do here, they had been through store after store, hung around on the conveniently placed benches and people-watched, dragged the girls into their beloved tech store, and now they had some more time to waste until their movie started.

Now they were in the most dreaded position a guy could possibly be in, waiting for the girls while they tried on clothes, but not just any clothes, no for that would be too easy and much less painful. They were sitting on those little uncomfortably intimate couches in the dressing room of Victoria's Secret, while Katrina and Marjorie were in the _same _changing room, trying on frilly, lacy, God knows what, together.

Great, just great.

He kept checking his cell phone for the time, wondering if he could lie to them so they would hurry it up, their movie did actually start soon anyway. He looked over to Phineas, who was leaning against the wall casually while he talked to one of the dressing room clerks, she was pretty in her own right, a little out of his league but, hey, Phineas was a dreamer.

The worst part of all this wasn't awkwardly sitting on the standard 'boyfriend' couch, wasn't the smell of alluring perfume in the air or the lacy intimates that hung around him, not even the fact that his brother had left him sitting alone to talk to the pretty clerk. No, the worst part was having his very attractive girlfriend in the same changing room as his attractive best friend, trying on little scraps of nothings together as they _giggled_. Giggled. What could they possibly be giggling about?

It was irking him, his imagination running wild as to what they were actually doing behind that cleverly painted door, what was causing them to giggle. Let it be said, it was not a good topic for his sexually charged mind to be thinking about, especially when he had to get through a movie after this, with her sitting next to him.

As he was imagining a deeply erotic scene behind that door, with candles and body oils, Katrina poked her head out and looked around for them, breaking his mental process just at the right time. "Oh, good, you guys are still here. We're almost done if you want to wait for us outside."

He sighed and shrugged in agreement, he walked over to where Phineas was still chatting up the girl and pulled him away by the back collar of his shirt. "Hey! I'll call you!"

He pulled Phineas out of the store and inhaled deeply the normal mall air, Phineas was fixing his shirt and gazing longingly at the store they had just exited. "Katrina said they we're finishing up, she released us from that horrid store."

"Horrid? I was about to get laid in a Victoria's Secret dressing room, thanks for cock-blocking there bro."

Ferb just rolled his eyes, apparently he had been "cock-blocking" Phineas for years now, the phrase was nothing new to him.

"I don't know how you could stand it in there, I was becoming nauseated by the smell."

Phineas raised a brow and glanced down toward the front of his jeans, "Wow Ferb, that's twice in one day, is that English stamina or what?"

Ferb turned and leaned against the railing of the second floor, looking at the lower level and away from his brother, Phineas could be a real dick when he wanted, even if he was just kidding. Ferb chanced a look in his direction and snorted, "You shouldn't be one to talk."

Phineas joined Ferb at the railing quickly, "Touche."

Marjorie and Katrina exited the store sometime there after, carrying bags, and he knew it was going to irk him for the rest of the evening. What could possibly be in those bags? Frilly, lacy, delicious? Bright colored, animal print, sparkles? There were so many possibilities to consider, so many types to think about, to mentally picture...

Marjorie slipped her hand into his larger on, running her thumb over his knuckles, he turned his gaze upon her. Her long hair was pinned back from her face, the dark waves flowing around her gently, exposing the smile on her lips and her big eyes.

"Sorry you had to go through that, I promise I'm usually not this girlie, it's all Katrina's doing I swear."

He had no doubt about that, in just the few weeks he had known her he had come to realize that she wasn't like all the other girls, and he loved it. She was rough, wasn't afraid to get dirty, she liked video games and horror movies, she confessed that the less makeup the better. In a word, she was perfect for him, and he couldn't believe it.

"It's fine, I had Phin to keep me company."

She saw him eyeing the pink bag in her hand and smiled, "If your good, you might get to see it on me."

The look of shock that passed over his face was priceless, the one raised brow, the slight hanging of his strong jaw, the wave of desire that flowed through his eyes however made things a little more difficult. He grasped her hand a little tighter as they walked a little behind Phineas and Katrina, who were chatting animatedly about something, Ferb sighed, this was going to be one long movie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I keep making promises for this story, but they're all true. I love this story, its just not always on my mind, and contrary to popular belief, I do actually have a plot for this story which starts in the next chapter - which is almost completed.

So, I know that the first part of this chapter is kind of heavily Phineas/Katrina, they've been on my mind as of late and I was toying with the idea of doing a spin off from this story for them, later on down the road. Is that be something that you all would be interested in? I also changed what some of the characters look like, new pictures of them are on my profile, and I would love to know how you all veiw these children. I want to know what you all think, suggestions for characters and what they look like are always welcome!

And apparently there's no more spell check on the new doc uploader, stupid, so any spelling mistakes or errors are mine, and I would appriciate it everyone just over looked them...thanks!

* * *

He was trying to focus on the movie at hand, trying being the key word here. He sighed, leaning over Ferb, who was kissing and groping the hell out of Marjorie, to grab the soda that sat between them. He shrugged, with all the moving around they were doing, it was bound to get spilt anyway, he might as well drink the delicious cola instead of letting it go to waste.

The two of them had started out doclie enough at the beginning of the movie, just simply holding hands as Marjorie smirked at the gore and the dumb blond that apparently just _had_ to take a shower in the haunted house, but then of course that went to shit when she got bored of the movie and started to caress Ferb. Which, in turn, ignited that crazed English fire within his step-brother, and the two of them had yet to be separated.

He heard Ferb sigh at Phineas' actions, all he could do was smirk whilst sipping their soda, pretending to watch the movie. At least he had the decency to pretend, unlike the hormonal animals beside him. He glanced over at Katrina, her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted, she was totally invested into the shitty horror movie that was on the screen.

He thought it was cute, she wasn't scared exactly, more like enthralled. She was excitingly waiting to see what happened next, which he found adorable, which had been happening more often than not lately. He wondered when she had went from their neighbour/best-friend, to his _crush_? Weird. He hadn't even realized when he stopped looking at her as the flat chested, freckled face from his childhood, and looked at her, really looked at her, and liked what he saw.

The dark peach of her soft skin, adorned with light freckles, the pin stright, pale blond hair that always smelt like flowers, her lithe physique, her large brown eyes...

She was beautiful, how had he never seen it before?

She was funny, caring, smart, put up with his incessant bullshit and snarky attitudes, all of his breakups and false reasonings with Isabella. She didn't mind his creative process, knew when to back off and when to push him, she gave him space but also reminded him to live. She was one of his many muses, and gave him the spirit and drive that he normally wouldn't have.

It was funny that he was now noticing all of this, in a dark movie theatre, with a horrible, shitty horror movie playing, and his brother making out with his girlfriend - who just happened to be Katrina's best friend.

The masked murder in the film popped into the screen from out of nowhere, effectively scaring the hell out of Katrina, causing her to jump in her seat and clamp her hand down on his thigh, _hard_. His breath hitched at the placement of her hand, it wasn't as though it was awefully high up on his leg, or the force in which she was gripping, no it was the fact that she was touching him. It's not like she never touched him, the brush of their hands, the tousle of his hair, the casual hug here or there. But, never like this, never so...intamitely. It shocked him to say the least.

And apparently Katrina's scream and jump had shocked Ferb and Marjorie too, because as soon as Katrina threw her hand down on his thigh and screamed, Marjorie tore herself away from Ferb who was still nipping away at her neck. "You alright Treen?"

Katrina tore her wide eyes away from the screen and turned to face the breathless Marjorie, nodding. "Y-yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that to happen." The bubble of laughter started in her throat until she couldn't contain it any longer, he slipped his hand under her's and let her grip to it as she laughed, and as it subsided he still had her smaller hand, just in case she got scared again. Or, thats what he told her anyway.

The real reason?

Well, he wasn't really quite sure himself.

Majorie nodded as Katrina giggled at herself and turned back to the movie, she didn't miss the way Phineas scooped her had hand into his, or the way neither of them removed their linked hands after some time. She felt Ferb sigh into her neck, he leaned back, though his arm was still around her shoulders, and rose a brow at her in questioning.

She bit at her lip when she looked into his clouded green eyes, darkened with lust. She loved that she had that affect on him, that she was the first to do so, and hopefully would be the last for some time to come. She leaned foward and whispered in his ear, "Do you think there's anything going on between Katrina and Phineas?"

Ferb furrowed his brows in thought, he turned his head to look at his brother and their friend, they weren't exactly leaned into eachother persay, but their hands were tightly clasped, their shoulders touching lightly. He noticed the way Katrina's eyes never left the screen, but the way Phineas' eyes couldn't leave her for too long.

Did he think Phineas had a thing for Katrina; yes. Did he want to tell Marjorie that; not really.

It was definately a twisted web they had created for themselves; Phineas and Ferb were step-brothers, Katrina was their long time friend. Majorie was Katrina's best friend of forever, and now Ferb's girlfriend; Isabella was Phineas and Ferb's friend from childhood also, and recently Phineas' on and off again girlfriend. Isabella had a thing against Katrina, who was quickly transforming from long time childhood confidante, to Phineas' new love interest.

Jesus, when had their lives become so utterly complicated? Candace had once told them that if they filmed the bullshit that was their lives, that they would be rich in no time, seeing as how reality tv was so very popular and people just _loved _drama.

He turned his head back to Majorie's questioning seafoam eyes, he was still captivated by the width of them, how her long lashes hit her brow-bone when she blinked. He shrugged his shoulders at her previous question, and the reason that she was looking at him all inquisitvely instead of kissing him.

"Maybe."

She bit at her bottom lip, instantly drawing his eyes there, was it weird that the way she nipped at her lip turned him on so much? Probably. Did he care? Not at all.

He swooped his head down low and kissed her bruised lips, effectively killing anything that she was going to say, he bit at her lower lip lightly, earning a pleasing moan from her throat. Which, in turn, caused Phineas to scoff, and only made Ferb kiss Marjorie with much more intensity. Who ever said that brothers loved to push and tease their sibling was one hundred percent correct, and Phineas and Ferb were no exceptions.

The drive home after the movie had ended was, interesting. Ferb had hopped in the drivers seat because he had his senior licsense, taking full advantage of the fact that he could drive after nine, and Phineas couldn't. Marjorie sat up front with him of course, their hands tightly woven together as they talked quietly, Phineas and Katrina couldn't hear them over the music.

Katrina looked over at the boy who was turned slightly to her, talking animatedly about something that had happened at one of their last band practices. She watched the way his jaw moved when he talked, the way his too blue eyes brightened in excitment, how his red fringe was constantly falling his his eyes, only to be pushed back by his eloquent hands.

God, when had Phineas Flynn - the boy who pulled at her pigtails and tried to rub the freckles off her cheeks, the boy who she had known since they moved in the house next to her's when they were young, the boy she had grew up with, made fun of, plotted with, and plotted against, one of her best friends - become so utterly charming and attractive? And more importantly, why did she care?

She licked her suddenly dry lips, looking over at the two in the front, Marjorie kept her eyes trained on Ferb, who would glance her way and back to the road quite frequently. They had only been dating for about a month, but they already looked so...attached to each other. She wanted that, she wanted someone to gaze at her from across the room so intensely, she wanted someone to lean into her and whisper in her ear, to make her smile and laugh, someone to hold her hand tightly and brush their fingers over her face lovingly.

She wanted to be Marjorie and Ferb, she wanted someone to want her just as much as she wanted them. She wanted - well, she wanted someone like a well mannered Flynn-Fletcher boy, which essentially meant that she wanted Phineas. And that brought a blush to her cheeks.

They pulled up in the drive way of the boys home, she smiled at Phin and jumped out of the car quickly, she watched as he lazily got out of his side, and stretched his arms high. Which caused his shirt to ride up and expose the pale flesh of his midrift, she could see the outlines of his stomach muscles, the trail of fine gingers hairs that lead below his skinnies - she averted her eyes to where Marjorie was pushing at Ferb's shoulder, a smile on her face and him chuckling, as they stood near the front of the car.

She faked a yawn, waving over at Phineas and then to Ferb, "Alright ya'll, I'm out. I gotta get my slumbers on." She hipchecked Marjorie as she past, not staying anything to the girl, knowing she would be in soon, she turned over her shoulder to wave at the boys again as they called out a good night.

Marjorie watched her go inside, turning back to Ferb, who was casually leaning against his car, arms folded over his chest, a smirk/smile playing at his lips. She pushed at his shoulder again for being so damn sexy, but he didn't need to know that, he thought she was hitting him for being overly suggestive. Not that she minded, not one bit. She waved as Phineas announced that he was going inside, and turned her wave into the middle finger when he told them to at least put a towel down in the back seat.

Ferb chuckled and pulled her to him by the belt loops of her skinny jeans, she made a small noise at his strength, but threw her arms around his neck nontheless. She kissed him gently at first, just slowly bringing her lips over his, capturing his bottom lip in her mouth and nibbling on it. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as he slide his hands into her back pockets, effectively cupping her ass and drawing her even closer to him. She tugged at the hair on the back of his head, threading her fingers through the rest of it, pulling slightly at the green strands.

She pulled her mouth away from his, enjoying the way he groaned at the loss of contact, she pecked his lips one last time before pulling away from him completely. "I gotta go inside, but I'll call you once Katrina's asleep." She leaned up and took his face in her hands, guiding his lips to her own, she kissed him languidly but thoroughly, nipping at his bottom lip before stepping back again. "Keep your phone on."

She winked at him while walking backwards toward Katrina's house, he watched her go, even after she turned around and walked the rest of the way, smiling at him from the doorway. Once she was safely in he turned and went into his own home, his Father sat in the livingroom, reclined in the lazy boy reading the paper, apparently the same one he was reading at breakfast, and lunch. Interesting.

He sat down on the sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, "Hey da."

Lawrence folded the top half of his paper down so that he could properly look at his son, Ferb was such an interesting boy, and he made him a very proud Father, as did Phineas. He and Ferb hadn't really talked in a while, well Ferb didn't really _talk_ to anyone, he never had, he had always been such a quiet boy. He had hoped that once they moved in with Linda that Ferb would open up more, and he did, him and Phineas were inseperable for the longest time, even now they proved to stay so close, which warmed his heart.

But, even with Phineas bringing him out of his shell, he had still remained quiet, only speaking when directly spoken to and when he couldn't get out of a simple nodd yes or no. And even now, a senior in high school, his eighteenth birthday rolling around the corner, and he still wasn't vocal. Was that normal? Well, he certianly didn't think so, but if it made his son comfortable then he wasn't going to push him, he just hoped that it wasn't something that hindered him in the future was all.

Maybe Marjorie could pull him out of it, get the boy singing regularly or something, that way he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable speaking. He enjoyed Marjorie, she was definitely spirited that lass, and he chuckled to himself and Linda many times about just how opposite the two of them truly were.

They had been dating for a little while now, and he could see Ferb growing very attachted to the girl, she was his first girlfriend afterall, and Lawrence had a feeling that she was his first for many things. And that made him sigh, his boy was definitely growing up, and as much as he was prepared for it since Phineas decided to grace himself to the female population, he had always just assumed that Ferb would find and older gal later in life and that would be that. What he hadn't been expecting was one Marjorie Addams, and the way his son was entranced by her so.

He knew that day she came for dinner, the first time he had met her, when she was just Katrina's best friend and rode home with the boys from school, before she was a regular fixture in his house, he knew. It was the way Ferb's cheeks had flushed when she came into the dining room, the way he had avoided her gaze, but couldn't seem to keep his off of her. Oh, yes, he knew.

And then one day Candace ran into the sitting room where he and Linda had been watching the telly and exclaimed that Ferb had a girlfriend, who was a real, living and breathing, girl. How she had found out he had now idea, but when Ferb got home and they asked him about it, he simply shrugged and replied, "Yeah." before turning and walking up the stairs to his room.

His boy had a girlfriend, a very attractive, quick witted, snarky girlfriend that kept him on his toes. He couldn't be more happy for him.

"Hey, son. How was the movie?"

Ferb shrugged his broad shoulders, a flush starting at his collar, "It was alright."

He nodded, attempting to keep his smirk hidden, "And, how's my Marjorie doin'?"

Once again, Ferb shrugged a shoulder and nodded his head, the flush turning deeper as it crawled up his neck. "She's alright."

Lawrence nodded his head, "Good, good." he looked back down at his paper, knowing Ferb was looking his way. "Make sure you use protection - "

He was cut off by a strangled noise from Ferb's throat as he lifted himself quickly up off the couch, "Yeah, yeah, Da, got it."

He watched as Ferb went to walk up the stairs to his room, "Oh, and Ferb." Ferb sighed, his shoulders slumped as he turned back around to face his Father, his hand running through his hair, making it stick up at all ends. "You should at least try to hide that hickey from your Mother before she crys over her baby growing up or something equally as horrifying. Wear one of those..._hipster_ scarfs or something, its cold outside, you could get away with it."

Ferb's eyes grew double in size as he clamped his hand over his neck, right under his jaw. Mortified that his Father had just learned how physical he and Marjorie tended to be and that he actually knew what a hipster was, this was like a reoccuring nightmare in one of those horrid teen tv shows. Damn Marjorie, she knew just how to find all the spots that made him growl, she could sniff them out like a freaking bloodhound that one, and now because the movie sucked and his girlfriend was apparently a damn vampire, he had a hickey, and his Father noticed. Great. Just fucking great.

His Father chuckled as Ferb turned and bounded up the stairs to his room, hoping to avoid his Mother and Phineas all together. It was clear, for now, as he entered and shut his door. He went straight for the mirror and looked at his neck, and there it was right under the left side of his jaw, an angry red bruise, he fingered it for a few moments trying to figure out what to do.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, he quickly took a picture of it and sent it to Marjorie. It was simple, the picture was from his nose down, a small smirk playing at his lips, and the bright mark could be seen clearly on his jaw. The text read :_ To: Marjoriee - thanks vampira, now I have to bare the humiliation of wearing a noseasonal scarf so my mother doesn't cry herself to sleep. thanks babe, your one in a million._

He pulled off his shirt and jeans, pulling on his pyjama pants with ease, he layed down in his bed and picked up his book while waiting for her to text back. It didn't take her long though, he looked down at his phone as it blinked at him that he had one new picture message, he opened the text and sighed at what he saw.

The picture was the same, from the bottom of her nose down, a smirk playing at her lovely lips. In the picture she was wearing a thin strapped, white tanktop that showed the whole expanse of her chest and had her clevage pushing out so. But, there, right above her right collarbone was an angry red mark, surrounded by...teeth marks? When in the hell had he bitten her?

_From: Majoriee - no problem asshole, but I think edward cullen snuck into that movie theatre and got me. oh, wait. that was just my douchebag boyfriend ;]_

He shook his head and locked that text, he had a few very interesting Marjorie texts locked, and a few very hot ones. He wasn't quite sure which one this was defined as, but he saved it nontheless. He picked up his book and unmarked the page, he was about halfway or so done with it, the book nagging on his mind to be finished as of late, so he decided to try and finish it before Marjorie called.

It didn't take long however, he looked over at the clock beside him, it read _12:33_, he picked up his cell phone as he marked and set his book down, " 'Lo."

He could literally feel the playful roll of her eyes, even though he couldn't see it, "And, why can't you talk like a normal person?"

He chuckled into the phone, it was a deep rumbling from his chest, one that made her flush slightly on the otherside of the line. "Uh, because I'm a foreigner?"

"False."

"Okay, because I'm not normal?"

"False again."

He smiled as he turned off his light, getting more comfortable in his bed, trying his best american accent, he spoke into the phone. "How about, because I'm Ferb Fletcher and I do what I want?"

He heard the peals of laughter coming from her and he couldn't help but join in, he enjoyed being silly with her, it made her laugh and for some reason that made him feel accomplished.

"Ferb, don't ever do that again." Her voice was breathy from all the laughter, he liked it. "I much prefer your sexy british voice."

His eyebrows rose, "You think my voice is sexy?"

"Uh, yeah Ferb, where have you been."

He chuckled at her easy reply, Majorie wasn't easily flustered or roused, it took something big to really make her sputtering and weak, he liked that about her. "You're being awfuly loud for someone who has a sleeping best friend in the room."

"Katrina just started to fall asleep, so I came into Christian's room, he's out for the night."

"You're lying on top of a messy teenage boy's sheets?"

She scoffed, "I put a blanket on top, I know how you hormonally charged teenage boys work. You're gross, I know this." He chuckled and rested his arm behind his head, she sat on the other line, playing with the ends of her hair, twirling it about her fingers. "You wanna play a game?"

He bit a his lip, "Sure."

"Well, strip poker's out."

"Aw, I'm so good at cards."

She chuckled, "Well, that I most definitely need to see now...let's play twenty questions."

It sounded harmless enought, "Yeah, alright. You wanna start?"

"Okay...hmm..." She hummed while thinking of a question, "Let's start with easy ones and work our way up to hard ones. What's your favorite holiday."

"Birthdays. I like cake."

She chuckled to herself at his bizarre answer, "Uh, okay, not a real holiday but I'll accept it. Your turn."

He thought about it for a moment before asking, "What's your favorite food?"

"Chicken, cereal, poptarts, pretzels. In that order." He already knew some of that, he had a feeling that he was going to know some of the answers and not have a clue about others. "Can you play any instruments?"

"Yes actually." That, was not what she was expecting him to say, now she was really intrigued. "I can play the piano, the guitar, drums, and some bass. But, thats it I'm afraid."

Thats it? He said it like everyone was an accomplished musician who could play five or more instruments and he was left out because he could only play four. Oh, okay, right. "Are you serious?"

"Quite. Why?"

She scoffed, "I can barely play 'Mary had a little lamb' and here you are, busting out the funky tunes and leaving me in the dark. Shame on you."

She could hear laughter in his voice, "I guess I'll just have to play for you some time then."

"That's right child, you best."

"Who was the first boy you kissed?"

Oh, so he was pulling out the big guns. The line was quiet, she could hear the hesitation in his voice, as if he was nervous to ask her, or perhaps nervous to find out the answer. "Are we talking like pecked or are talking like _really_ kissed?"

"Both." He said simply, she could tell he was trying not to sound like he cared all that much, but she could tell it was going to bother him either way.

"Okay, well they were the same kid actually, Charlie Byrnes, seventh grade, he was my boyfriend of three weeks."

She stated it proudly, and she should. Charlie Byrnes had been captian of the Lacrosse team, graduated with a 4.0 gpa, and was two years older than her. To any girl at their school's standards that would've been impressive, but to him, well it made him feel a little sick honestly. He knew of some of the boys she had dated, just scraps of gossip he had heard around from over the years, it wasn't something they had talked about yet, and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to talk about it, or know for that matter.

It was no seceret that he wasn't...experienced. Everyone knew he had never had a girlfriend, the Flynn-Fletcher boys were popular gossip, well the Flynn in the Flynn-Fletcher boys anyway, but just because Ferb wasn't popular, didn't mean people still didn't talk about him. Because they did, often.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Well, what kind of kiss are we talking, pecked or - "

She cut him off before he could continue mocking her, "Both."

He was suddenly nervous, "Uh, well when we were younger Phineas dragged me to this party that some of the Fireside Girls were having, he just started dating Isabella at the time so he asked me to go - "

"Wait, wait, wait, you made out with a Fireside Slut? You need to go wash your mouth out. With bleach."

He chuckled, "I was fourteen, it was spin the bottle. It was just a peck. No one wanted to kiss me, they all wanted to kiss Phineas."

"Those are seriously some of the skankiest girls I've ever met. Ever. But, seriously, I'm sure that's not true."

"No, its true, the girls were dissapointed that they had to kiss me."

"Ferb. Shut up. You tend not to see yourself clearly, which is normal. I can promise you, those girls were in no way disapointed to kiss you, I'm not saying that they didn't want to kiss Phineas, but they seceretly wanted to kiss you more."

"Oh, yeah? And how do you know this, oh wise master of the world?"

She took his sarcasm, she knew that she wasn't going to convince him otherwise of what he remembered from years ago, but she could try. "Because I'm a female, and my lady bits get all tingly at the thought of kissing you."

He blushed, he couldn't help it, she was talking about getting aroused at the thought of him kissing her, and here he thought that he was the only one. He cleared his throat, "Ah, the real kiss, it was you."

She wasn't surprised by this, she had always known in the back of her mind that when she really kissed him for the first time that no one had gotten to him first. It was an intense feeling, knowing that she was his first, and would be for a few things, it made her feel powerful in a way. "Oh, okay, cool."

He enjoyed her blasie answer, how she just shrugged it off because she knew it would embarrass him, it was nice of her. "How many boys have you dated?"

Ah, and here it was. She knew it was only a matter of time before it got to these questions, she wasn't bothered by them, she just hoped that he wasn't bothered by her answers.

"Four. Not counting you." She waited for him to say something, anything, but she guessed that he was waiting for her to elaborate. "Uh, I dated Charlie when I was thirteen, it was for a month, it was before he realized there were girls his own age interested in him. Then there was this boy who lived down the road from my Grandparents house, Mason Tally, I was fourteen, he was seventeen. He was a self proclaimed badass from a broken home, he didn't care about me, so our relationship was short and fast lived. After that it was Brendan Warner - "

"Wait, Brendan Warner, as in Birdie from that really popular band at our rival school?"

She sighed, "Yeah, him. He was hot as shit, but he sucked at being a boyfriend. I was fifthteen, he was twenty, effectively being the oldest guy I've ever dated, we were only together for about six months when their band started doing out of state touring, we broke up, that was that. I didn't miss him, he was actually an asshole. And then there was Jared Lithrow."

He didn't say anything, he couldn't. He knew that particular story, "Yeah."

He was urging her on, not in a harrassing way, just letting her know that he was still there, still listening. "He worked at Panic!, this was back when I was sixteen or so, he had just turned eighteen and was working with Ernie, that's how I met him. I really thought I was in love with the dude, but, well he cheated on me and that was that."

There was no longing in her voice, no regret, she didn't miss him, she didn't want him or any of them. It was good to hear. But, it still confirmed his fears, he knew every name that had been said, they were all well built, rugged, _older_ boys; and he was, well, he wasn't.

"So," She cleared her throat, "how far have you gone with a girl."

He snorted, "Nowhere. How far have you gone?"

"With a girl? Well, you know..."

She could turn everything into a joke, it didn't matter what they were talking about, if she saw an opening, then she was taking it. She reminded him of Phineas so much in that capacity, "That's not what I meant, although now I am intrigued..."

She chuckled, "Far enough I suppose."

"Thanks for being incredibly vague."

"What, do you want like, details?"

He sighed, "No. I just, I just want to...know."

His voice had shrank and she couldn't help but feel bad about what she had done, she hadn't known that she would end up with Ferb Fletcher, this wonderful, beautiful, _inexperienced_ boy. She didn't want him to think of her any less, she held his opinion high, she would be crushed if he denied her because of where she had been.

"Uh, well, I'm a virgin." She thought she'd start off on a positive note, "But, I have done...things."

He swallowed hard, for some reason it excited him that she was just as inexperienced as him in that compacity, but he knew that she would've had to have experienced some things with her boyfriends. He was nervous, he didn't like feeling nervous around her, because he hadn't felt like this since before they started dating. "Like, what."

She took a deep breath, but still tried to sound like everything was casual between them, "Well, I've been touched, and I've touched. But, I've never...um..."

"Never?"

He wasn't going to make this easier on her was he? "I've never put my mouth on a dudes dick and no one has, um, recipricated." Well, that went much smoother than she had expected.

"Oh."

Was his only reply, she could literally feel his blush through the phone, well he was just about to blush a _whole_ lot harder.

"So, how often do you touch yourself?"

Her voice was calm and cool, like she talked about this kind of stuff all the time, "Uh, what?"

She chuckled, "I asked how often do you touch yourself. You know, slowly run your hand down your stomach, slide it under our shorts, firmly grab yourself while thinking of me."

He tightened his jaw and closed his eyes, was she trying to kill him? Embarrass him to death? Cause it was working.

"Uh, I don't know..."

"Sure you do, stop being all blushy and embarrassed. I'm your girlfriend, I should know this stuff."

"I, um, I don't know, sometimes?"

She bit her lip to stop from laughing at his nervousness, he really was inexperienced afterall, she could have fun with this. She wanted to make him growl, and so she would, because he was her boyfriend and she could do that. "Sometimes? Well, I touch myself all the time."

She could hear him sputtering, "W-what?"

"I said I touch myself all the time. I slowly run my hands over my chest, cupping them, teasing them, before I gently make my way down over my stomach, down into my panties, and touch myself." She wondered when her voice had dropped to a sensual whisper, or how her hand had actually ended up in her pants, and now that she could hear him, when Ferb had started to breath heavily as well. "I use my fingers, they're not as long as yours are, as thick or strong, but two or three at a time will do the trick." She could hear him groan into the phone, heared the bed sheets rustle, he was touching himself while he was on the phone with her, this was turning out better than she had hoped for. Except, now she was painfully aroused, completely aware of the throbbing in her center the fact that her boyfriend was next door, panting in her ear. "I think about you while I'm doing it, about how I wish it were your hands instead of mine."

She heared that deep growl come from his throat, it was easier than she had expected, mission accomplished, of course now here she lay with her cell phone pressed between her ear and the pillow as both hands slide down to the front of her underwear. She moaned at the contact, she knew he could hear it, she wanted him to.

He was breathing so hard, his heart beating furiously in his chest, the line was quiet except for her moaning, he needed to hear her, to see her. "W-what are you doing."

His voice came out harsher than intended, but he was hard in his hand and turned on past the point of pain, he could hear her, he could imagine what she was doing. God, he wanted nothing more than for her to be here with him right now.

"I-I'm touching myself."

His fist spead up, "How many fingers are you using."

He could hear her whine into the phone, she was frustrated. "T-two, but its not working, not with you so near." She threw her head back against the pillow, "God, I'm so wet, I don't have enough friction."

His jaw once again clenched as a loud growl came from his throat, his hand pumped harder as his eyes closed. "Just, just, try again, m-moan for me. Please."

She could hear his own throaty moan, the way his words came out gruff and gravelly, she could hear the movement of something just outside of the phones reach. He was about to finish when she hadn't even started, how unfair, but she had pushed him to this and now she had to pay up. She slid her hand back down, she wiggled her fingers around, closing her eyes and pretending that Ferb was on the bed with her, that the moans and pants she heard weren't from the phone, that her fingers were his fingers, his long, beautiful, strong fingers. She let out a low moan, her breathing hitched, she could hear him start to moan as well, she could tell that he had sped up by the sound of his breathing, she moved her fingers to match his frantic pace, making her breathing just as ragged, her moans just as tight.

Hearing her set him off into a frenzy, he literally had all he could not to rip his hand from his dick and go over to Katrina's right now. He wanted to see what she looked liked when she came, see how she moved around herself, he wanted to know if she bit at her lip like she did when she was in deep concentration. She just kept moaning out his name, her voice jumping up two octaves, it was breathy and laboured, and she had never sounded more beautiful. That was his undoing, the way she moaned his name, wishing he was there with her, God, he wished he was there with her too. It was with her name on his lips and a few tight pumps that he lost himself.

His body was tight, he knew this feeling, but it had never been like this before. He realized that just being in Marjorie's presence changed the way things normally worked, made things more intense. He could only imagine when the time came that she actually touched him or vise versa, it would probably make him feel physical pain, but it would be worth it, because he had never came this hard before, never felt this much pleasure.

He could still hear her moans, and not before long she gasped tightly, it was after that her breathing began to slow. He waited until his breathing had begun to regulate before he started talking, but she beat him to it.

"So."

Her voice was still breathy and slightly laboured, but she sounded spent, in a good way. "So."

"What's your favorite movie?"

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, this was about to be one long night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My loves! Apparently my updating schedule isn't all that frequent, and I apologise for that, but I have an extra long chapter for you all! There is a little bit of, heyyy now ;] at the end of this chapter, so let me know what you think! Also, pictures of Marjories past boyfriends are on my account profile, as well as the other characters in this story. So, tell me what you think about them, if you all have any ideas, comments, stuff like that I'm always open to suggestion! Love you all! Read and Review for me lovies!

* * *

She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes, which in turn didn't do anything but smudge her mascara so that she had to reapply it. Great. She hadn't driven to school since the beginning of the year, if Ferb wasn't picking her up then it was Katrina, but her shitty black car was taking up too much space in her Grandparents driveway apparently, or so they said. So, she rolled her ass out of bed way earlier than she normally did, made herself a cup of coffee so that she didn't kill anyone on her way to school, and hoped she looked halfway decent because she had literally gotten dressed in the dark this morning.

She pulled up in an empty spot a few cars away from where she could see Katrina messing with a sleepy Phineas, and Ferb laying on the trunk of their car, his back on the rear window, reading a book. How he could legitly function this early in the morning she would never know, that was one thing that she had learned about her boyfriend, he didn't mind mornings, where she abhored them. If given the chance, she would sleep until two in the afternoon every day, but that was unrealistic because they had "school" and "adult responsiblities". Yeah. Right.

She grabbed her giant bag from the passenger seat, a mug of coffee in her hand, and sleepily stumbled her way over to her friends. Ferb perked up immediantly at the sound of her voice, "Hey oh, hey oh."

He looked down at her shyly as she made the last bit of the way over to them, her hair was wild and unkempt, waves and twists falling hazardously around her shoulders and back. A pair of aviators hid her wide eyes from him, a pair of dark skinny jeans hugged her long legs, and a slightly too large, plain white v-neck covered the rest of her. She pulled the blue cardigan closer to her figure to keep out the cold, slowly taking a sip of her hot coffee, he wondered how it was possible for her to be so effortessly cool.

She stopped in front of him, slipping between his long legs that were dangling off the trunk of the car. She made her way closer to him, laying her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of him. He wrapped his arms around her, scooting closer to the end of the trunk so she could be pressed up against him.

He brushed her wild hair out of her face as she turned her head up to look at him, he leaned down and kissed her, slow and languidly. They broke apart after a few minutes, and a few cat calls from passing students, she bit at her lip when she pulled away, his eyes immidently straying there. She smirked as she took a sip of her coffee, pushing her sunglasses up with her free hand, "You want a sip? It's hot."

He eyed it gently before taking the mug from her hand and bringing it up to his mouth, it was coffee, hot, delicious coffee. Well, that was good to know for future reference, she made a mean cup. Not, that he was planning on being in a situation where she would make coffee, like the morning, where he would be with her in the morning so she would make coffee to wake them up, not that he was implying that they would be sleeping together and thats why they would be tired in the morning so she would have to make them coffee...

He stopped his internal rambling and handed her back the mug, "It's good."

She gave him a small, still slightly sleepy, smile. "Well, I needed something to wake me up, and since you weren't at my disposal, the coffee will have to do."

She pulled away from him, giving a coy smile in his direction, being flirtatious with him was so worth it. His cheekbones blushed over with a lovely pinkish hue, his bright eyes looking down around him, his hand came up and tangled itself in his mess of green hair. He was so undeniably cute, everything about him screamed adorable innocence, and she could admit that it really wasn't something she was used to, and yet it turned her on so much.

Every boy she had dated flashed through her mind as she looked at Ferb; Charlie with his classic good looks and good boy charm, Mason's rugged features and his angry disposition. Then came Birdie Warner, his curly hair and bright smile did everything for the problem in her pants, but his dick personality did nothing for her heart.

And finally, Jared Lithrow.

The bastard had fucking eyes like the sky on a perfect, sunny day, eyes more blue and clear than Jamacian sea water. He been interesting, always interesting, intriguing her and luring her in with his quick wit and easy being. He had been laid back, easy going, simple. They talked about everything, he never kept secrets from her, she poured her heart out and he poured his right back. Everything had been perfect until she realized that he was cheating on her, that he had broken their honesty streak with only one thing, a girl. A girl who wasn't her.

Marjorie didn't care who the girl was, didn't know what she looked like, didn't stalk the girl relentlessly and beg that girl to give up her man. No, she found the underwear in his car, found the clothes and trinkets that didn't belong to her at his appartment, and what did she do? She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she approached him calmly, the evidence in hand, and he was honest with her, he didn't lie about it. And, that was the last she saw of Jared Lithrow.

Looking a Ferb made her feel something different, something she hadn't felt before. He was literally nothing like anyone she had ever dated, ever considered dating; he was uncommonly smart, undeniably quiet, quirky, and cute. No, he wasn't the most muscular boy she had been with, that trophy easily went to Mason, but he knew how to rock his skinny jeans, especially the purple ones she knew he was fond of, and he could fill out a plain white v-neck like no one she had ever met.

He was his own brand of boy, long and lanky, a head of hair always stuck in a bed head dissary, and eyes so green that she couldn't stop looking at them. She chuckled to herself, remember that when she had first seen his eyes she would've bet serious money on the fact that they were contacts, but they weren't, Ferb happened to have perfect vision.

She couldn't help but continue her weird internal rambling, even as Ferb slid off the trunk of his car and grabbed her hand as they walked inside, even when he kissed her at her locker and walked away to his, even as the bell rang and she sat through her first period, then second, then even third. She couldn't stop thinking about it, about how different Ferb was, how innocent.

She wanted him, God she wanted him, she wanted to claim his firsts, she wanted him to talk only for her, she just wanted him.

She had no idea where this possesive nature was coming from, she usually wasn't like this, she didn't get jealous, she wasn't overbearing, but with Ferb it was different, because he was different. With the other boys she knew were she stood, they all knew they were attractive, they knew the good qualities about themselves and promoted those, while keeping the bad ones saved for later.

Ferb didn't know he was practically God-like with his distracting, lopsided smile and narrowed, expressive eyes. He didn't realize that he's what every girl secretly fantasized about, he didn't understand that his quiet demanor only made people more interested, he just didn't get it.

It was something she loved about him, he wasn't arrogant about anything, didn't talk about how smart he was or how wonderful, he was just himself. Plain and simple. But its also what scared her the most, he didn't know just how amazing he really was, and what if someone else managed to show him that before her?

She walked out of History, slowly coming out of her daze as well, but her mind was still focused on Ferb. Katrina walked up to her, pushing through the masses of chatting teens to get to Marjorie, she could tell by the tight pout of her lips, the slight furrow of her brows, that she was thinking hard about something.

Katrina bumped Marjorie lightly with her shoulder, sufficently rousing her from her thoughts, "What's your malfunction girl?"

Marjorie lifted a brow, "What?"

Katrina sighed and rolled her dark eyes, "What's your problem, you look like you're trying to figure out how to blow up the school or something."

Marjorie looked forward, fingering the strap of her oversized bag, she shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno, I'm just thinking about Ferb is all."

"Usually that consists of lip biting and glazed over eyes," She eyed her best friend thoughtfully, "What changed?"

Marjorie turned to look at Katrina, "Nothing, nothings changed. I was just thinking about how...inexperienced Ferb is, and it just started making me think about Jared and Charlie and them. He's just so different, you know?"

Katrina nodded, Ferb was in fact much different from the other goons that Marjorie had dated. She understood her best friend's attraction to older guys, who wasn't? Especially when they looked like those boys. But, they had all been major assholes, like serious chodes. So, Marjorie was right, Ferb wasn't like that, but that was the point wasn't it? To be with someone who would treat her right. So, what was the problem, because Katrina wasn't grasping it.

"Yeah, I get it. So, what's the matter then?"

"Nothings really the matter, its just I don't know how to do this now. Usually I'm the one fighting off sexual advances, rolling my eyes at how uncontrolled horny boys tend to be. But, now..." She shook her head, biting at her lower lip, she looked over at Katrina, who was waiting with wide eyes. "Now, I feel like I'm attacking him, like I'm the uncontrolled horny boy. I just _want_ him. Like all the time. And I feel so...over zealous about it, like maybe he doesn't want it as bad as me and I'm like pushing it."

Katrina snorted and gave Marjorie a look, "Yeah fucking right. Do you not have eyes? Do you not see the way Ferb looks at you? I mean, the boy is known for his intense, silent stares, but really? The boy is lusting after you so hard, it's becoming a problem."

Marjorie rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her lips, "I know Treen - "

"No." Katrina cut her off, waving a hand in front of the taller girl's face. "Lets get real about this, think about it, logically speaking. Ferb is a virgin, to like everything but his own hand. There is no way in damn hell that, that boy doesn't want it. Bad. You're attractive, you have a rack like a Victoria's Secret model and legs like an amazonian black woman. You're gonna try and tell me that Ferb Fletcher doesn't want to fuck you like it's his job? I want to fuck you, I don't have a dick and I'm not a lesbian, and I want to fuck you. So shut up, cause none of what you just said is true, at all."

Marjorie couldn't help the laughter that came from her at Katrina's rant, or how the blond just shook her head and mumbled about being blind under her breath. She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, "Oh Katrina, you know all the blunt things to say to make me feel better."

"I try, I try. Now," Katrina pointed towards Marjorie's chest, "Get those things away from me, you're making me depressed about how flat chested I am."

* * *

She walked into lunch, setting her stuff down on their table near the window, waiting. Apparently, Katrina had to go help someone with homework, or something equally as less enthralling, so it was just her and the boys today. She walked over to get on the growing line for lunch, her hands stuffed casually in the back pockets of her skinny jeans, she survayed the food options for the day as she shuffled closer on the line. None of it seemed all that appealing, but she'd probably eat it anyway, she was damn hungry from all that thinking earlier that day.

She heard a quiet, british grumble from behind her, she turned to see Ferb cutting the line to get to her. "There you are, I was begining to thing that I was eating lunch alone today." He quirked a brow in questioning at her. "Katrina had some study-budy lunch thing, I don't really know, I kinda zoned out when she started talking about the mechanics of biology."

Ferb chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in close to him, she leaned against him, still looking over what she wanted to eat. Her conversation with Katrina from earlier in the day hadn't escaped her, feeling Ferb against her only made what was said that much more prominent.

They went through the line, getting their food, Ferb basically hip-checking her out of the way to pay for her lunch. She almost hit him, she ate a lot, there was no reason that he had to pay for all her food because he thought thats what he needed to do, although she did appriciate his chivalrous nature. She was walking back to the table when she noticed that Ferb wasn't trailing behind her, instead she saw him standing awkwardly with his tray, Isabella and a unrealisticaly pretty blond girl stood in front of him, capturing his attention. Vivianne March. Fucking bitch.

"I hope you'll consider joining the musical, we could certianly use a voice like yours for a strong male lead."

Vivianne trailed her hand down his chest slowly, a bright smile on her beautiful face. Isabella stood next to her, smiling as well, already knowing that Phineas would join and now attempting to recruit Ferb. She could understand why, they were some of the best singers in the school, hell, in the town, but that blond bitch didn't need to be touching _her_ boyfriend like that.

She could see Ferb's brows raise as she slide her hand down him, dangerously close to his belt buckle, a blush forming on his cheekbones. That was it, only she got to make Ferb blush like that, those bitches needed to back the fuck off of her hot, musically inclined boy before she got shit done like a boss. He nodded awkwardly again, holding up his tray high above the two girls heads, even in heels they didn't reach his collarbone, and stepped through them and made his way over to where she sat at their table.

"Well, that was interesting."

He breathed in and shook his head, his vibrant eyes wide. "I don't enjoy perpetually perky people. At all. Isabella's one thing, we've known her for a very long time, so I'm use to her...vivacious personality."

She chuckled, sipping at her soda. "And, Vivianne?"

Ferb shook his head, "She scares me, she's quite abrasive, and not in the way I'm use to."

She quirked her head to the side, "What kind of abrasive _are_ you use to?"

He took a bite of his sandwich, "Well, I'm use to you." He ducked away from a smack thrown by his mock-offended girlfriend. "You know I mean that in the best way possible. If you weren't abrasive, then we wouldn't be dating."

She playfully threw a gummy worm at him, which he tried to catch in his mouth, and failed, miserably. She bit at her lip as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly, it was then that she realized that they were alone. "Hey, where's Phineas?"

Ferb shrugged, "I dunno, he didn't meet me like he normally does, I just figured he was meeting up with Baljeet and Buford, he's been bitching about how he hasn't seen them in a while. But, they're busy with the national science competition, so it's to be expected."

She smiled and reached forward to brush the fringe out of his eyes, "Looks like I get you all to myself then."

He smirked, "Looks like it."

They started eating again, talking idly about nothing of importance, just enjoying each others company, they so rarely go to be alone after all. But, Marjorie had things on her mind, she was still thinking about Ferb's virginity to anything sexual, and of course the new development that was Vivianne March and that not so pure twinkle in her eye when it came to _her_ boyfriend.

"Can I ask you a question." He nodded, "I'm not...I'm not like, pressuring you into anything, am I? I mean, like stuff you aren't ready for."

His brows furrowed, trying to understand what she meant. But, she saw it click in his eyes, and cue a raging blush. His cheekbones were flushed over in no time, his eyes looking away from her, she wasn't trying to embarrass him, she was just trying to make sure. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable with her and she was worried that he wouldn't tell her if something was wrong, or if she was moving too fast.

He brought his eyes up to meet her's, his shoulders haunched, a hand coming to bury itself in the back of his hair, his tell tale sign that he was nervous or uncomfortable. "I'm pretty sure I'm able to take anything you're gonna dole out, Love." There was such an intensity in his gaze, almost primal with need, and she believed him. She just hoped that he wasn't lying to himself, or her.

"Okay, I was just checking."

He chuckled and shook his head, returning to his momentarily forgotten sandwich, his eyes still discreetly boring into her, even if her gaze wasn't on his eyes anymore. If only she knew what she did to him, and if only she knew just how much he wanted her, wanted anything from her. God. She was killing him without even trying, and he was loving every minute of it.

* * *

He sat lesiurely on the bed, a book in hand, attempting to finish the accquired reading for his college english class, the one class he and Marjorie both had and that they both enjoyed. He knew she was already close to being done with the whole book, not just the part that the teacher had assigned, and naturally, he wanted to catch up.

He sighed, bringing his hand behind his head as he read, was it weird that he already missed her? He had only seen her yesterday at school and he already missed her, it didn't help that he knew she was right next door either, sitting in Katrina's bedroom when she could be here in his.

He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, it read _one-thirty_, he knew that his parents were already in their room for the night, Phin was probably still awake but wouldn't be bothering him for the rest of the night either. He sighed again and kept reading, he knew that he didn't have the guts to do anything, being cool and sexy was Phineas' thing, not his, and he knew it. He just bit his lip and sighed, marking the page in his book before putting in on his night stand and turning out his light, his heart pounded as he pulled a small bottle out of the stand, the only light coming from the moon that shone through his half-drawn window.

He breathed in through his nose, his bottom lip still caught between his teeth as he squeezed some of the lotion from the bottle into his palm. He set the bottle down on the stand next to him, his heart still pounding, for some reason he always thought that he would get caught, that someone would barge into his room when he was mid-stroke and he would forever be mortified, thus ending his existence. But, as thoughts of Marjorie, thoughts of kissing Marjorie, thoughts of Marjorie as she shifted harshly on his lap, thoughts of what they had done on the phone the other night, thoughts of what he wanted to do with her filled his mind and suddenly he didn't care all that much about someone walking in on him.

He rubbed his hands together lightly, just enough so that the lotion was spread all over his palm and fingers, he brought his hand down under his pants and boxers, gipping tightly at his already hardened length, it didn't take much these days. He let out a low moan at the contact, he tightly shut his eyes, breathing in sharply through his nose, and pretened his hand was not his but Marjorie's, just like he had many times before. He gripped tighter, tugging quickly as he moved his fist up and down over his hard expanse, if he went fast enough and closed his eyes tight enough, he could convince himself it was actually her. It didn't take much, he could see her in his minds eye, smell her, taste her, he let out another low moan, or growl, he couldn't actually tell anymore.

He pumped harder, faster, as he thought about her lovely mouth, the way she smiled, the way it opened wide when she laughed, he thought about her wide doe eyes, and how they would look staring up at him as she stood on her knees with him _in_ her lovely mouth, he groaned again. Thought about the noises she made when they kissed, the way she moaned softly when he nipped at that spot abover her collarbone, but most of all, he thought about how his girlfriend was sleeping right next door, so close yet so far. He was lost in his own haze, content with pretending she was here with him, feeling his own pleasure heighten at the thought that it was actually her, tucked away her in his dark room with him, he spead up quickly, his breath hitching, and - he heard a light tap at his window.

He quickly pulled his hand out of his pants, and above the covers, his breathing labored, his face flushed, his heart pounded so hard and out of his chest. He sat up, turning to look out his window, and sure enough, there was Marjorie, straddling one of the arms of the thick tree that branched bewteen his window and Candace's. He quickly opened it, immediantly letting the cool air drift in to his room, as well as Marjorie. It felt good against his heated face, he hoped that she wouldn't notice the very strong blush he supported or the straining in his pants. If she did, she didn't say anything and instead sported a giant smile on her lips and rosy cheeks from the cold, he didn't miss the way it had perked her nipples through the baggy shirt she wore, and he certianly didn't miss how that was basically all she was wearing.

He groaned softly to himself; this was God's punishment for him, this is what he got when he let his hormones get the best of him.

She climbed in through his window and landed softly on the bed in front of him, he shut it silently before turning to her, quirking a brow in questioning. He was trying to play cool, hoping, seriously hoping, she didn't notice what he was just doing before she had knocked on his window.

"I was bored, Katrina's asleep, my boyfriend is in the house next door...it just seemed like the most logical thing to do."

"Climbing a tree, in the middle of the night, in the bitter cold, sounded like the smartest thing to do?"

She pushed at his shoulder, his bare shoulder, her touch burned his over stimulated skin. "Stop being so dramatic, it's not that cold."

He tiled his head to the side at her reasoning, his face still flushed he was sure, but he tried smiling nontheless. "So."

"So." She copied back.

She had always wondered what Ferb slept in, it had always just jumped into her mind when she thought about him, and rigorous late night activity... She had thought he was more of a matching top and pant set kinda guy, but apparently not. He sat in front of her, the covers pushed down by her, in nothing but a pair of worn grey pyjama pants and his hair askue. That was it. God, he might need to open that window back up because it was certainly starting to get hot in here.

She realized that this was the first time she had had any real alone time with her boyfriend, they were both alone, in his room, at night, in basically the dark. There was no Phineas bursting in as things got good, no Linda to knock and send Ferb into a paniced frenzy over an ever obvious hard on that _she_ gave him, no anyone to break them apart from going a little further than the scorching kisses and lap riding that they had been prone to for the past month or so.

His skin was pale from the lack of sunlight, but still managed to be darker than hers, and she couldn't help but let her eyes trace over the unused muscles of his stomach and chest quite clearly. He wasn't buff or rigid like that Twilight werewolf kid, he wasn't overly muscular, or any type of muscular really, but she could definitely see the slightly defined abs under the pale skin of his stomach, the cuts in his shoulders, and the general deliciousness of his lean and lanky form. His shoulders were broading, defined, lovely, God did he have shoulders, and his collarbone pertruded out from the rest of him, as did the deep V on his pelvic bone.

She couldn't even begin to go on about the V of his 'sex bones' as Katrina liked to call them, for someone who didn't work out, he had some glorious hipbones, and the v shape that went alone with it. She also noticed the trail of fine, light, hair that started at his navel and kept going down into his slumber pants. Her fingers itched to touch it, it looked soft like the rest of his hair, she knew where it lead, and don't be fooled, her fingers were itching to touch that too.

She had never seen him shirtless before, but thinking about it, when would there have ever been a time that she actually had the opportunity? But, lord did she think about it, think about what he would look like without anything covering him up, and while he wasn't fully bare, it was certainly enough to get her into a frenzy.

She thought he noticed, noticed the way she shifted to clench her thighs together, noticed the way she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. It was the way he silently stared at her, stared at her mouth, her eyes, her skin. He knew. And he was also waiting for her to make the first move.

She crawled up the bed in an effort to get closer to him, he smirked, but he knew that she could see the slight apprehension in his green eyes. He knew just how alone they actually were, knew exactly what they could do with his parents in the basement asleep, Phineas down the hall with his music softly playing, Candace off at college... And Marjorie, on his bed, looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole. His jaw clenched at the thought, God he wanted her, but he was worried about getting caught. He had never actually been grounded before, Phineas got sent to his room for a week or month on more than one occasion, even Candace had been punished from leaving the house for being caught sneaking out once. But him? He hadn't even been properly yelled at by his parents since he was a young child, maybe, or that might've just been a bad dream, he wasn't really sure anymore.

The fact was, he had never done anything that would cause him to be in any amount of trouble, he was a good boy, a smart boy, he knew that he shouldn't tempt his parents good graces by having his, incredibly arousing, girlfriend in his room while they were sleeping. If they were caught...well, he didn't really know what would happen, and with her leaning into him, sliding her hand up his bare chest he couldn't be brought to care all that much.

He had noticed the way she was looking at him, it was the same way he looked at her when she wasn't paying attention; heated, intense, lustful. She was lustful for him, for some reason that thought alone made him giddy, and well, painfully aroused, more so than he already was. Because she interrupted him, and he didn't get to finish, and he had his jaw so tightly clenched at the thought of just how much he wanted her under him.

She wasn't wearing much of anything really, she sat in front of him, touching him, in a baggy old sleep shirt and indigo short shorts. Her long legs were all on display for him, her hair tousled and loose around her, she had to be trying to kill him. He let her push him back down against the pillows and straddle his thighs, not quite high enough to where he needed her, and she knew that, what a cheeky little girl. She ran her hands down his torso, stopping to brush her fingers over certian parts of him, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, no one had ever touched him before, he found his fists clenching in anticipation.

She loved the heat that eminated from him, he was wearing nothing but pants, and yet he was so hot to the touch. How she wanted to touch him, to have him touch her. She watched as his jaw tightened further as her exploration turned south, she gently kissed his throat, nipping softly at the soft flesh before moving to the edge of his strong jaw, right under the ear, and doing the same. It releaved some of the tension in it, but not fully, she would've kept kissing and licking him, but she wanted to see his face, needed to see his reactions about this.

She ghosted her fingers over his hipbones, leaning down to leave a soft open mouthed kiss there, she felt his breath hitch and in response he moved his hands to firmly grasp her thighs. She traced the v bone with her fingertips, followed by her tounge, thats when he started making the noises. Gasping growls that came from deep within his chest, it made her excited to hear them, to know that she was the reason behind them.

She ran her finger lightly through the trail of hair above the waistband of his pants, she was right, it was soft. But, she itched to follow it down, his pants were already so low on his hips, and she could clearly see the outline of his erection.

He could see the hesitation in her teal eyes, seriously? Now, she was choosing the time to be hesitant and not be straight forward and abrasive? Well, he wasn't having any of that, not tonight.

He grabbed her wrist, hoping that she didn't notice the way his hand slightly shook, and placed her hand on top of him. He groaned at the contact, even through his pants and boxers he could feel the heat of her hand, the weight of it. He had to try and keep from coming on the spot. He watched through half-lidded eyes as she bit her lip, his hand still ontop of hers, adding pressure and groaning again. She took that as a good sign and gripped him through his pants.

He threw his head back, his fists clenching her thighs tightly, a loud moan coming forth from his chest. She lean forward and kissed him, moving her hand over his length, still gripping him as she did so. She brought her mouth over to his ear, his ragged breathing filling up the room, "You have to be quiet, or else we're gonna get caught."

He bucked his hips into her hand, begging her to move faster, harder. "I don't really give a fuck."

She leaned back a bit, her brows raised. He certainly had a mouth on him when he was seriously aroused, she kind of liked it, a lot.

She removed her hand from him, and he made whiney protests as she moved down off his thighs, literally peeling his fingers from them. She smirked as she pulled at the leg of pants, effectively taking off the offending material, now that he was left in just his plaid boxers the fun could really begin. She resumed her position back on his thighs, and his hands resumed their postition gripping tightly at her legs. She looked him over, his breathing laboured, his eyes glazed over and partially closed as he looked at her.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

His voice was low, lower than she had ever heard it, tight and strained. It did something to her, made her heart beat faster, her center throb. This is what she meant, he had no idea just how sexy he actually was, and she knew that he had never been in a situation like this before, knew that he had never been touched or seen a real life naked girl. Well, she would just have to remedy that, now wouldn't she? So, she smirked as she grasped the end of her shirt, tugging it over her head, and dropping it to the floor somewhere beside her. His eyes went straight to her naked chest, she watched as he sighed and shook his head, his grip tightening that much more.

This, was his girlfriend? Really. God, he did nothing in his short life to deserve this.

She sat on top of him, almost completely bare, all pale skin and smirking smiles. His gaze was drawn to her completely bare chest, her breasts were full and perky, her pert nipples a darker pink than her skin. His hands immediantly ran up her thighs, over her stomach, and stopped on her rib cage, right under her breasts. She threw her head back as he touched her, letting out a small moan when his warm, soft hands touched her chilled skin.

He had literally no idea what he was doing, he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life and certainly more aroused. The only reference he had about this was what Phineas had managed to tell him before the mental blockers came on, like he really wanted to picture his brother like that, seriously.

So, he just did the only thing that he could; listen to his muddled brain and touch her like he had been dying to. He rubbed his thumbs slowly on the underside of her breasts, all the way up to her nipples, he seemed to be doing something right by the way she was moaning and jerking slightly on his thighs. He cupped them in his palms gently, feeling the weight of them in his hands, her skin was just so soft, and those glorious mounds were like nothing he'd ever felt before. Her breathing was starting to labour, causing her chest to bounce wonderfully in his hands, her head was thrown back, her lower lip caught tightly between her teeth as she tried to stay quiet, but he wanted to hear her like he had that night on the phone, he wanted to see her face as she made those noises.

He sat up, effectively pulling her closer to him, and making her core push on his, both of them let out a groan. He brought a hand away from her chest and up to her face, kissing her roughly, his other hand strayed away as well and took purchase on her hip, which in turn added more pressure deliciously down on his groin. Her hips were already moving over his, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, moving feircly as to match the pace and vigor of their kisses.

The feeling of her bare chest against his was almost too much to handle, combined with the way her hands were tangled all up in his hair, it was making things incredibly difficult, incredibly fast. He brought his mouth away from hers, and started to kiss the heated flesh of her neck, her hands fisted tighter in his hair.

She leaned her head more to the side, giving his mouth more room to devour her neck, his lips travelled down further, coming into contact with the tops of her breasts. He kissed down further, leaving open mouthed kisses his wake, until his lips touched her nipple. She sucked in a shuttering breath

She pushed him back down on the bed, he went willingly, falling back against his pillows as his breathing became harsh. She rested in between his knees, her hands on his thighs, leaning over him. She stopped for a moment, pulling his boxers down so that I could actually see what she was doing, she slid the material down his legs slowly, pulling them off and tossing them beside her. She had never thought that she was really all that good at playing a temptress, sure she knew what to say to be seductive, how to move and smile, but it hadn't worked all that well on her other more experienced boys, Ferb didn't seem to mind that much. She leaned closer to him, watching him harden more under her gaze, she reached out a hand to tentatively take him in her grasp. She felt him flinch in her hand, his hips jerking up, a low groan coming from his lips, before she momentarily released him.

She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

It was a sick kind of amusement to know that she was the cause of the hardness that she was holding, running her fingertips lightly up and down the shaft, barely grazing the skin. Ferb's abdomen was clenching, and she could hear his barely audible moans escaping from between his gritted teeth. His hips pushing against her hand, he was restraining himself, she could tell.

She hadn't satisfied her curiosity of the him completely, but she had decided that she had tortured him enough for the moment, she could tell by the smoldering in his eyes that he was ready for her. Marjorie leaned forward and she heard a gasp collect in his throat as she let a hesitant lick flicker over the head of his erection, he expelled the breath he was holding, releasing a groan with it, she let another lick cross over the head before she kissed the tip.

His hips arched up to meet her lips, his breathing coming out intensely laboured as she took the base in her hand and slowly lowered her mouth over the head and down his shaft. He was wider than she had expected, stretching her lips as she descended down further, she moan as her eyes connected with his. He growled at the feel of the vibrations from her mouth, letting his hands fall down to twist in her hair as he arched his back and thrust his hips slightly, nearly choking her. She pulled her mouth back up and let him fall out with a 'pop'.

She looked up at his face; his eyes were closed from pleasure. "I know I'm doing this right… but you'll have to tell me what you want, okay?"

He nodded and opened his eyes to watch as she slid her lips back down his length, groaning again. "That's great," he sighed like he was out of breath and played with the now damp curls of her hair that were tickling his stomach. She pulled back up, and ran her tongue around the head a couple of times before delving back down, she could almost reach all the way to the base now if she relaxed her throat. He grunted and rose up, putting his hands on her cheeks and lifting her mouth away from his throbbing arousal.

His voice was rough, husky. "Y-you should stop now."

He was almost afraid to gaze into her seafoam eyes, this was probably the single most amazing moment of his short life, but he didn't want to ruin it by not being able to restrain himself and coming all over her face. That probably wouldn't be the most attractive thing in the world, well, it would be to him, but he was pretty sure Marjorie didn't want to sit there with..._that_ all over her. He knew though, that after this there was no going back between them, no more shy or worried glances, no more wondering if he was ready or if she was okay, this was it. It was alot more easy than he ever thought it would be.

He looked into her wide eyes, she looked down at him from her postion on his thighs, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

A slight smirk appeared on her lips, "That's what I thought."

She swooped down and grabbed his arousal once again, she led it into her mouth, relaxing her throat as she took all of him. His hands found there way back into her hair and they tightened as she started moving faster, his hips bucked unintentionally once again, and she knew that he was close now. She slowed her moments to a tortuously slow pace, dragging her teeth up his length, watching as it made him shiver, and she felt him buck his hips one last time before the salty bittersweet taste was left staining her mouth.

His breathing came out hard and fast, making it difficult to catch his breath, his hands were still tangled in her damp curls, his eyes were closed, and he wore the most pleased expression she had ever seen him wear. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. His eyes cracked open to watch her swallow the subsentce and lick him clean, if that wasnt enough to get himself hard again...but he willed it down, and for once his body actually listened to him.

She leaned her body down ontop of his and stared at him with her wide, teal eyes. Her mouth found his and she kissed him lightly, but there was still a ferocity behind it. He wrapped his arms around her, breaking the kiss and just burring his head in her neck, breathing her in. He could feel her easy smile against his neck, and he left a small, lingering kiss on the skin behind her ear.

He wanted to say it, he really did, he felt it deep within his skin. He was in love with her. He knew this was bound to happen, he would never be, could never be, just attracted to her, to be just friends with her. He loved everything about her, even the things that she didn't like about himself, those were his favorites. She was perfect for him and to him, he didn't deserve someone like her, but boy did he want it.

But, he wouldn't say it, not yet anyway. He would wait, he would talk to someone first, but the point was, he felt it. He felt it for her. Happy couldn't even describe the feelings that coursed through him at them moment, not with her in his arms, in his bed, where he felt that she would forever belong.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the wait, my laptop's hard drive completely fried and I lost everything. But thankfully I paid a million dollars to have the information extracted. So, here's our next chapter, which was some of the information that I had lost. I didn't get a chance to spell check this because I just really wanted to get this up for you all, so please ignore the mistakes they're all mine. The next chapter is already written and will be up soon. I have new pictures on my profile of these characters, and I love to hear what you all think about this story and the characters, so please review! I love you all, and thank you for reading!

* * *

Standing outside the door to the auditorium was like standing outside the door to death row, well at least to Marjorie anyway. Looking around, all she saw was girls, pretty, popular, long legged girls. To say that the dance team was rigged was a complete understatement, the two dance team advisors were trying to create the "perfect" team, which apparently meant pretty girls prancing around in tight leotards.

Katrina had begged her to try out, claiming that she couldn't be around all these bitches by herself, which she understood. But, just because she used to dance when she was younger didn't mean she wanted to do it with a bunch of girls that just liked to shake their ass and do splits. But, Katrina had asked, so she had tried out with her, and they both made it, not surprisingly.

Mr. Donner and Mrs. Cal were the two teachers who had oh so genrously decided to advise the dance team so it didn't die out, because apparently they needed an adult to look after them, because the school board thought they were five. Mrs. Cal was the head of the music department, she ran the school plays, the musicals, and now apparently, the dance team as well. Everyone knew that she was just there to look for her knew stars, she had a tendincy to play favorites when it came to her girls, which were also in this class, which meant that most of them didn't have a shot at doing anything.

Mr. Donner on the other hand was a math teacher, he apparently had worked on Broadway at some time in his early life, so she supposed that made him eligible as Mrs. Cal's assitant. But, really, all he did was drool over the scantily clad girls over twenty years his junior, yeah, really classy Danville High.

Katrina came out of nowhere, dragging her on to the theatre stage through the audtorium doors where all the girls were located, stretching. She felt naked, bare, which normally she wouldn't mind, but here she was surrounded by bitchy girls her age and younger, all pretty and perky in all the right places. It looked like a rainbow threw up with all the different color and cuts of the leotards around the room, but one thing was the same, everyone wore fleshtone tights and leg warmers.

She could see the two teachers sitting in the auidence, the house lights were off and the stage lights were so very bright, but she could still vaguely make them out. She watched as Katrina found a spot on the bar and started her warm ups, each girl kicking and stretching, trying to prove they were better than the rest. This is why she didn't want to join any club that required her to be around female's, she was a dudebro and they were bitches, one shouldn't mix those two. Ever.

She took a spot on the opposite side of Katrina, she couldn't help but notice that the two of them were wearing some of the most subdued leotards out of everyone. Katrina was in a brown suit with pale pink legwarmers, the thing about leotards was they showed everything, so as she looked at her best friend she could see the perky-ness of her smaller chest, how her sharp hipbones jutted out against the suit.

Lord, that wasn't good. That meant that if she could see everything about these girls, they could she everything about her. Its not like she had that much to hide, she was thin without being skinny, her legs were long and lean, but her chest? Well, that was a different story. It wasn't like she had breasts that were too big for her frame or anything like that, they were just bigger than most of the girls in the room, her cleavage spilling out of the top of her v-cut suit. Great.

Now these bitches were going to hate and critisize her even more, awesome, she loved when people judged her for no reason.

"Those of you who dance ballet or point, get into one group. Those who can dance hip hop or jazz, in another, and those who can tap go and find each other."

Mrs. Cal spoke evenly, making sure not to give anything away in her voice. Marjorie watched as girls started to scurry into groups, she could tell that Katrina wasn't the only girl that shared her own hesitation.

"Uh, Mrs. Cal? What if you can dance more than one group?"

She watched as the older woman looked down at the clipboard in her hands, chuckling condesendingly at the poor girl who just asked a simple question. "Get into the group that you dance _primarily_ for, Jessica." The bitch said it like no one could be a fluent dancer in all of the above catagories, and by the way the other girls were snickering, they thought so as well. The girl named Jessica quickly sauntered over to the tap girls, her eyes lowered away from the audience and the two teachers it held.

About four of them were left, maybe five, everyone else was in a group and waiting paitently for the last of the girls to find their place. Mrs. Cal raised her brows at them, "And, why aren't you in groups? Can you not primarily dance any of these?"

Marjorie wanted to smack that condesending look right off that bitch's face, teacher or not. But, it was "morally wrong" or some bullshit, and she really didn't feel like making Ferb bail her ass out of jail for assult, so she would just keep it to herself. She didn't like Mrs. Cal, at all. The woman thought she knew everything about everything, and God forbid anyone was actually confident at something they were good at. Personally, she thought the woman was jealous because she didn't have a talented bone in her body, but she didn't really want to get sent to the Principal's office, again, or at all, so she kept her sarcastic sass to herself, answering as resepctfully as she could managed.

"What if you're strong in all of these groups."

The other girls beside her nodded, and once again Mrs. Cal smiled smugly. "The five of you can dance strongly in all of these, is that what you're telling me." They all nodded and the older woman's eyes narrowed, she pointed to a girl at the end of the line, "And what, may I ask, can you dance."

The girl stuttered lightly, "Uh, ballet, j-jazz, and tap."

Cal pointed to the next girl, then the next girl, going on down the line until she got to Marjorie, "And you, what can you dance."

"Ballet, pointe, jazz, tap, hip hop, modern, latin folk, most ballroom dances, lyrical, and swing."

She could feel all the eyes from the other girls on her, she didn't care all that much, she didn't even like dancing. Her grandparents owned a studio, she grew up dancing, she was good at it, but just because she was well educated didn't mean she was in love. She was a good dancer, she'd admit that, but she didn't have the passion for it, it didn't matter if she could move fluidly and gracefully, if she wasn't in love than it didn't matter.

Mrs. Cal raised a brow, "You can primarily, strongly dance all of those."

"Yup."

The older woman kept her gaze for a moment before turning her eyes down on the clipboard, writing something vague. When she brought her eyes back up, that condesending smirk was still in effect, "Alright, I want you all to warm up and get ready for the first dance. We'll be preforming at the Open House in a few weeks, as well as this years musical."

She sighed, looking over at Katrina who was doing the same, she knew this was most definitely going to be a long year.

* * *

Ferb was just having one of _those_ days.

It started out normal and fine, he had all his assignments ready and prepared, he took the notes written on the board, kissed Marjorie in between classes. Managed to avoid both Isabella _and_ Vivianne, as well as the Fireside Girls, gave Katrina his textbook because she forgot her's, and even found time to be ahead of his class by reading the next two chapters assigned before they were do.

But, then somewhere between lunch and the last period of the day, it all went to shit. And it was all because of Phineas, it was always because of his younger brother, and he guessed it always fucking would be. He wasn't even sure how he had agreed to it, or when it had actually happend, but it did.

How had Phineas managed to talked him into this again? Oh right, blackmail. Glad him and his younger brother were so very close, the bastard.

It wasn't like he'd never done this before, because he had, plenty of times in fact, but did he want to? Not particularly.

He just felt...nervous? Embarrassed, maybe?

He couldn't really explain it, he just felt afraid, he knew it was because of Marjorie's presence in the room that he felt so off about the whole thing. It wasn't her fault really, she just made him nervous, most of the time it was in the good way, the whole tingling nervous in his chest while heat pooled in his belly way, but this, this was different. This was doing something you weren't confident in with an audience present, and he didn't care about Xavier or the twins, Andrew and Michael, he didn't even care about Isabella or Katrina, it was just Marjorie.

He knew that she had heard him sing before, logically thinking she had to have at least heard him once before at Panic!, but now... It was just different now, because now he would be unconciously seeking her approval, and while he knew that he would get it, there was just a fraction of a chance that he wouldn't. And for some reason, that scared the shit out of him.

He was shy, there was no beating around that bush, he didn't talk often, he didn't really like to interact with people, but here he was, in Xavier's basement, getting ready to sing.

Apparently they were all trying out for the musical this year, he knew that Isabella had gotten to Phineas and now his younger brother was trying to get everyone else he knew to try out as well. Ferb knew it was only because he didn't want to spend all that time alone with his posessive ex-girlfriend, as much as they all loved Isabella, the girl could be a bitch. No, she wasn't the little girl that they knew from childhood, not anymore, high school popularity had gotten it's claws deep within her. It made her no longer the girl that would appear in their yard, asking what were they doing, with that cutesy smile on her pretty face.

So, Phineas had pulled his card on him, the one that they both had, making Ferb have to do this. When they were younger they made a pact, they both got one chance at blackmailing the other into doing something that they really didn't want to, he couldn't actually remember why they had made it, but it stood strong until this day. And now, Phineas was using his chance, and Ferb had all he could do not to break it.

Phin had cornered him somewhere around seventh period, making sure they were alone, telling him that after school they were going back to Xavier's for band practice, then tomorrow they were trying out for the musical. As in both of them.

So, he was sitting on an amp, tuning a guitar, while they waited for everyone to show for the band paractice. He was to sit in, play a couple songs with them, apparently rehearsal for the musical try outs, he guessed the songs had been listed and thats how Phineas knew what to practice. He knew that dance team had just formed and they had just had their tryouts for that, Marjorie and Katrina complained about it enough that he knew that they hated it, which meant that musical couldn't be anymore fun. But, that also meant that Mrs. Cal had already hand picked her dancers, now all she needed was her singer/actors.

Phineas showed up first, Xavier was upstairs waiting for everyone else to show, so it was just him and his brother for now. "Hey, you ready for this?"

He put the guitar down, and looked up at Phineas from his spot. "You do realize that this was your turn right?"

Phin looked down and nodded, eyes downcast, "Yeah, I know...I can't take you enough for this, seriously."

He could tell by the look in his brother's eyes, in the exhaustion in his shoulders, and Ferb knew. "Why are you doing this?"

Phineas pulled a classic Ferb move, his hand ended up rubbing the back of his neck, tangled in the ginger hair that lay there. "You know why, Ferb."

And he did.

Phineas couldn't say no to Isabella, somewhere in his muddled mind and confused heart he still loved her, and he wasn't at the point in his life where he would be able to. He knew that their relationship was complicated, more complicated than a relationship between seventeen year olds should be. But, Phin and Isabella had always been rather intense, the sexual and real life tension brewing between them even at such a young age.

He didn't expect Phineas to all of a sudden be able to break free from his ex-love's hold, Isabella was a strong woman who certainly knew how to get what she wanted, and how to keep it. He wasn't sure about every aspect of their relationship, but he knew enough to know that Phineas was doing this because and for her, and that he needed his brother to bear it through with him.

So, being the dutiful older brother that he was, he would help Phineas with this and anything else he needed when it came to Isabella. And apparently that meant that he would have to face his fears and sing, in front of people, in front of a lot of people, more than once, and in front of Marjorie.

"I get it Phin. It's fine, I'll do it, but know that I am doing this for you."

Phineas smiled as he met Ferb's eyes, it was that greatful-thank-you-for-being-my-brother smile, he took it gladly. "So, what song are you gonna choose?"

He looked over to the sheet that Phineas had given him earlier in the day, apparently they had to choose from the very clever classics - Happiness is a warm gun, the beattles version he was sure, Sweet Caroline, the Glee version he was sure, and I'm Yours.

Oh, right.

"I have no idea."

"I'm probably gonna do _I'm Yours_, only because the other two are pretty deep." He paused for a moment, waiting for Ferb's reaction, in which he nodded as if it were a goo choice, before continuing on with his next statement. "You wanna warm up?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Why not."

They made their way over to the piano, Ferb sat down and Phineas stood to the side of them. He started to play the song that they had made up years ago to warm Phineas before a show, but it had somehow turned into a duet warm up for both of them. How that had happened, Ferb had absolutely no idea, but it certainly stretched both of their vocal cords, that was for sure.

They hadn't heard her come down the stairs, or noticed her standing in the door way, leaning against the frame, smiling softly to herself.

She had heard him sing before of course, but it had been about a year or so ago when she hadn't known him as Ferb her charmingly shy boyfriend, but as Ferb Fletcher shy man-boy who she wanted to fuck like he was her last dying breath. She was very interested in seeing this, especially seeing them sing together, Phineas and Ferb were very, very opposite, and she had no doubt that their voices were as well.

She was pretty sure that she had never heard this song before, although it was incredibly catchy and upbeat. Ferb was playing piano and Phineas was standing to the right of him, his hand over his diaphram, ready to sing the first bit.

His voice was high, melodic, and charming, it was completely Phineas.

But, then Ferb came into the second verse, his voice lower, deeper, more sensual. Damn. That's all she had to say.

The song was obviously meant to push the limits of their voice restrictions, Phineas did alot of high vabrato notes that were mostly 'Ohhhs' and 'Woahh-ohs', while Ferb kept the chorus going in the deep bottom. It was completely enthralling to watch, especially when Ferb did some high notes that she had no idea a voice as deep as his could hit.

They mimiced each other perfectly, they really were such a perfect match, and she realized why half the female populated wished for them to be gay, with each other. They were a perfect match, in practically everything, even with how different they were in others.

She almost couldn't contain her laugh when they stopped playing and started clapping and saying the same line over a few times, it was so weird and amazing to watch.

The last note hung in the air, as well as Phineas' voice. They were both breathing heavily, deeply, it reminded her of a totally different situation in when he looked somewhat similar...

She decided to walk into the room before she could let her thoughts linger, it wouldn't do her any good to think about a naked and panting Ferb when she wouldn't be able to do anything about the throbbing in her skinny jeans.

"Wow." She clapped her hands together as she walked in, she really actually was impressed, she hadn't known he could sing like _that_.

But the look on her poor boyfriend's face was really very priceless, it made her feel bad for watching them without him knowing. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, like a kid who was just caught stealing money from their Mother's purse, he looked so scared.

"He - hey."

She smiled right at him, "Hey! That was just, wow."

Phineas smirked, "Yeah, it's just something we came up with years ago to warm up."

Now it was her turn to look shocked, "You two wrote that?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, when we were like thirteen/fourteen."

"Get out of here. That was amazing, and you both sound fucking awesome singing it."

Ferb couldn't contain the blush that spread on his cheeks, but luckily he was saved when Katrina bust down the stairs with the twins, and not to long after Xavier came down with Isabella.

"I'm like, so glad that you all are going to audition! Mrs. Cal is just going to freak!"

He watched Phineas roll his eyes, "Yeah, Isabella, I bet she will."

Marjorie was seated on the worn couch with Katrina, Ferb sitting on the arm next to her, Xavier tuning his bass next to where Michael was sitting at his drums.

"So, whose actually trying out for the musical?"

"Well, _Majorie_," Ferb wasn't sure why Isabella said her name like it was an annoyance to her, but she did, and it bothered him. "I'll be trying out, as well as my best friend _Vivianne_, for the female leads. I know that Phineas and Ferb will be trying out, and Xavier."

She smiled sweetly at all the boys, and it only made Marjorie want to hit her more, the boys childhood friend or not.

"Well, I'm trying out."

She couldn't contain her smirk as Isabella turned over to Katrina, shocked. "_You_?"

The blond narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, "Yes, _me_. Is that a problem Isabella?"

"No, Katrina, I was just surprised is all, I didn't know you sang."

"Well I do, so you might want to watch out, cause I'm auditioning for a lead as well."

There was a tension in the room that was uncommon, it was thick and heavy and unwelcomed. No one knew quite what to do, the two girls were just staring at one another, both with narrowed eyes and quirking brows.

She leaned over to and whispered to Ferb, "I don't think High School Musical had to deal with drama like this."

"I'm sure Glee has."

She thought about it for a moment before coming back with a serious answer, "I never really thought of us as a _Glee_ cast...but I definitely like it better than that disney bullshit crap. I dig it." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, which she readily accepted. "So, what song will you be singing?"

"I haven't really considered it actually."

"Well, either way I think you'll do great, I have no doubt that you'll get one of the leads."

He just hoped she was wrong, he didn't think he would be able to handle singing with someone like Isabella, or worse, Vivianne.

* * *

A/N: Just as a note, the song that Ferb and Phineas sing is a real song that I'm kind of really fond of. It's 20 dollar nosebleed by Fall Out Boy ft. Brendan Urie. Patrick would be Phineas in the song, and Brendan would be Ferb - if Brendan's voice was deeper that it. Also, someone kindly pointed out that Ferb actually knows how to play the guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica, harp, and the drums. So, I apologise for saying he only knew how to play five things, but the onles I listed are the ones that he'll be primarily playing in this story :)


End file.
